CAMP
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: No Summary. A MUST-READ STORY! A Camaya VS Zaya. *From both Maya and Campbell's pov's*
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: AU & OOC (Updated)**_

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - MAYA**

* * *

**Day One.**

My mother and I pull up to Green Acres, the summer camp that I was being forced to stay at for a month.

Out the window, the window I saw people, who seemed excited to be at the camp.

_Bleh_.

I'd rather be home, doing absolutely nothing.

I cross my arms and say, "Remind me again, _why_ am I here?"

My mom, sighs and answers, "Maya, your father and I think that you should learn how to interact with people your age."

I roll my eyes.

"Ya know...break down your walls enough to let some people in." Margret adds.

The "_walls_" that my parent desperately wanted me to break down was something that took me 14 years to build.

I don't know why they want me to do that, I don't have trouble making friends; I just don't seem to want them so they stop talking to me.

I open the car door, exits, and open the door to the back seat — where my luggage is.

I had brought two suitcases worth of clothes and a dufflebag full of hygiene products and other necessities.

I'm reaching for the bags, when my mother asks, "Need any help carrying those?"

I pull all of the bags out of the car and rejoin, "No thank you, Margret."

I had called her by her first name just to try to piss her off.

"Maya," mom yells, "come here!"

I guess it worked.

I shut the back seat door and stand by the passenger's window; my mother rolls it down.

"By the end of this month, you'll be thanking me." She predicts.

"Doubt it." I reply giving my mom a fake smile.

She drives away.

I seriously _hate_ her right now. She had abandoned me with a bunch of strangers.

I scan my surroundings to find the place where I had to sign myself in.

Finally, I see a big wooden building, the auditorium, and kids are entering.

I walk towards the building carrying all of my baggage behind me.

Once, I enter the auditorium I stand in 1 of 3 long ass lines.

This is going to take _forever_...

.

.

.

I'm halfway though the line, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around.

It was a boy.

I examine him.

The first thing I notice about him was his eyes.

His sweet, green eyes.

Followed by his short, blond hair.

He was a bit taller than me and looked at least a year older than my age.

He wore a plain white t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and navy blue Converses.

He's actually _very_ attractive.

"Y-yes." I stutter.

"Are you new here," He asks, "because I've never seen you here before."

I want to say "yes" _so_ badly, but apparently my mouth doesnt work at the moment.

"You okay?" he questions seeming genuinely concerned with me.

I snap out of my trance and respond, "Y-yeah. I'm _totally_ fine."

He smirks.

Oh. My. Gosh. He's so cute.

"Move forward." he tells me.

I turn back around; the lines moving. I walk forward a few steps.

"So, whats your name, Newbie?" He asks.

"Maya." I answer while rotating back in his direction."

"Pretty name," he compliments me. He holds out his hand and says, "Hi Maya, I'm Troy."

I shake his hand, "Its nice to meet you, Troy." I admit and flash him a shy smile.

"Next!" a lady shouts.

"You're next Maya." Troy informs me pointing ahead. I walk up to the long, blond haired lady at the table.

She renders me a bright smile and asks for my name.

"Maya Matlin." I state. She begins flipping through papers wiith the names of all the camps that are signed up to attend.

I guess she finds my name, because she said, "Cabin 6G."

"Where's that?" I inquired.

"It's a cabin on the girl side."

I look at her perplexed.

I'm still not understanding where it is...

"Maya, I can show you where that is." Troy implies.

I thank him and go stand outside the auditorium. He comes back out after 2 minutes.

"Let's go." he demands and starts waking.

.

.

.

We come across a sign that reads:

_**Girl's Cabins(Left)**_

_** Boy's Cabins(Right)**_

_**Cafeteria(Ahead)**_

We go left. We start to pass cabins. 1G, 2G, 3G, 4G, 5G, and there it is. Cabin 6G, my new home for a month.

"There it is, Maya." He averred. We both go into my cabin.

I see 6 beds and 6 dressers.

No other people.

I set my bags beside the bed that was on the far right corner on the right side and lay down on the bed.

Troy's still here...

I sit up and ask, "Why are you still here?"

"I walk you to your cabin," He tells me, "now you walk me to my cabin." He gives me a sweet smile.

I sigh and rise up off the bed, "let's go."

.

.

.

We are walking passed some of the boys cabins.

"Which cabin were you assigned to?" I ask.

He points to a cabin coming up on our right.

We both jog over to his cabin.

On the door it reads: **_CABIN 17B_**

We enter.

His cabin isnt really any different from mine.

It has six beds and six dressers.

Only difference is that his cabin has a boy in it.

The boy has brown hair and brown eyes.

He looks the same age as Troy.

He wore a black shirt, blue basketball shorts, and a pair of black Nike slip oons.

He's slightly more attractive than Troy is.

"Troy!" a brown haired boy hollers and jumps off of his bed.

He runs over to Troy and I and gives Troy a quick hug.

He's a little bit shorter than Troy, but taller than I am.

"Cam!" Troy shouts, "what's up, man?

"Not much, just excited to be back." Cam answers.

"Me too," Troy agrees with the boy, "I hope this summer is even better than the last."

"Trust, it will be," Cam promises Troy.

Theres a 4 second pause of silence after Cam says that to Troy.

"Well," I sigh, "I'm gonna go..."

Cam's brown eyes flicker over to me.

"And who is this cutie?" Cam asks Troy while smiling at me.

My eyebrows raise.

Is he talking to me?

"This is Maya," Troy proclaimed, " and she's off limits."

Off limits?

What's that supposed to mean?

"Uh...I dont think so, Troy," Cam says grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

Troy whacks his Cam's hand off of mine.

"Whoa," Cam responds, "possessive much?"

"No." Troy denies.

"Like I said, I'm gonna go." I tell them and turn to walk out the door.

"Bye." they both respond to me walking out the door.

.

.

.

I arrive back at my cabin.

It's filled with three other girls; they're talking to one another.

The red-haired girl with brown eyes, who was sitting on the bed next to the one I had already claimed, waved to me and asked, "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Maya." I told her as I walked to my bed.

"Hi Maya,"the red haired girl greeted me, "I'm Mindy." She gave me a smile then introducee the rest of the girls.

She pointed to a girl with long, curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes, who sat on the other bed next to her, and stated her name: Tori

Then, Mindy pointed to the other girl in the cabin.

The girl had light brown hair, grey eyes, and was kind of chubby.

"and that's Kayla." Mindy informs me.

Kayla gave me a shy wave.

In just the next hour, I learn so much about my new cabin mates.

Mindy Munro: 15; from Markham; attended this camp for two summers and going on her third; she loves Justin Bieber (figures..); her favorite color is purple; she wants to be a pediatrician.

Kayla Crawford: 15; from Pickering; attended this camp for two summers, going on her third; her favorite television show is Adventure Time; hates Justin Beaver.

Tori Santamaria; 14; from Toronto; attended this camp for one summer and going on her second; she wants to be a singer; she misses her best friend, Tristan, and her boyfriend, Zig.

"So Maya," Mindy breathed, "Met any cute boys, yet?"

I want to freak out and scream, _Yes! Yes! Yes! I met to attractive boys who seem to like me_!

But I keep my cool and shrug, "Yeah."

"_Who?!_" they wondered, excited to hear who the fellows I had my eyes on were.

"Um...Troy and Cam."

Their facial expressions change to disapproval.

Mindy shakes her head.

"Stay away from them." Mindy demands.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, it'd be better for you if you did."

_Why do I have to stay away from them?_

_What'd they do?_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - CAMPBELL**

* * *

**(Memory)**

_My first summer here at Green Acres was when I was 14 (last year)_

_My mother had asked me if I wanted to go to a camp for the summer. _

_I originally thought she meant a hockey camp, until I got here. _

_I had tried to talk her out of having me stay here, but she said "No, I already paid." _

_I was placed in a cabin with 4 other guys._

_ Troy Kesler (14), Lucas Chambers (16), Alex Lewis (15), and Aaron Kesler (16), Troy's older brother._

_Troy said "Hi" to me and I didn't respond to him. _

_He asked what was wrong with me._

_I had told him that I didn't want to be at this stupid camp; I thought I was suppossed to be at a hockey camp._

_I remember his exact words after I told him my situation, "This is even better than a hockey camp."_

_He sat me down and told me his story._

_His brother, Aaron, told him to check out the camp the other year, so he did._

_He told me about everything._

_And I mean everything that happens at Green Acres._

_The secret parties they threw by the lake and in the cabins._

_He had told me that none of the administrators or counslers have ever found out._

_And even some of the counslers, the ones who had once attended the camp before, let the parties continue, brought beer, and also joined in on the fun._

_Troy had told me the parties were "awesome" and he had hooked up with four girls that summer alone._

_I didn't believe him at first; it seemed just made up..._

_That night Troy woke me up around 12._

_He pulled me out of my bed and took me to the lake on the outsiide the camp._

_As we weaved through the maze of trees, I start to hear music and I see a small , orange light._

_We get closer._

_Its a campfire._

_We get out of the crowd of trees; I__ see people dancing, drinking, kissing, and skinny dipping in the lake...?_

_Whoa. _

_This is...awesome, I thought._

_A girl with red hair came up to Troy and I pulled us over to dance with her._

_From then on, I went to every single party they threw._

.

.

.

**(Present)**

It's night.

Maybe 11 p.m.

I think it's so awesome that Lucas and Aaron are now counslers. They're making it so that we can still have the parties.

Troy and I already alerted some of the boys and girls earlier today to tell them that we were throwing a festivity tonight.

All agreed to come.

So at least 40 campers are coming.

_This is gonna be great!_

.

.

.

We knock on the window to cabin 6G.

"Who's cabin is this?" I whisper to Troy.

"Maya's." he answers.

_Ooo_..._Maya_.

Troy must be hoping to get with her tonight.

Good choice.

She's cute.

.

.

.

We knock a few more times and there's finally an answer.

Someone lifts the window up.

My eyes widen.

It's the red haired girl!

I don't remember her name.

Abby? Lilly? _Annie?_

Anyways, I didn't think she'd come back after last summer...

She glares at us and scoffs, "What are _you_ two doing here?"

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, Fire Crotch." Troy jokes.

I snicker, then hit Troy's shoulder.

The red haired girl rolls her eyes.

"We're here for Maya." I speak up.

"I'm not going to let you two man-whores mess with her." the red head declared.

Uh...did she just call us _man-whores_?

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asks the red haired girl.

Maya walks up to the window.

She looks at us and I stare at her.

Her hair is in a messy bun.

She wore a pink tank top and pajama shorts that were covered in tiny Hello Kitties.

She actually looks more than cute.

She looks _sexy..._

Well about as sexy as a 14 year old girl could look in the eyes of a 15 year old boy.

"Hey Maya," Troy greets her, "wanna go to a fiesta?"

"Uhh...now," Maya began, " it's almost 12. I have archery in the morning."

"Pretty please." Troy begged her.

"Well, Troy seems to want me to go," she giggles and looks at me, " how about you, Cam, Do _you_ want me?"

Hmm.

The way she phrased that...

_Do you want me?_

My Answer: _HELL YEAH!_

I shrug and say "yeah...sure" trying to sound all cool.

"Okay, I'll go." she agrees.

The red haired girl grips Maya's arm and whispers something to her.

Is she telling her about what happened last summer?

"Oh calm down, Mindy," Maya demands.

So the red head's name is Mindy.

"Fine go then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Maya walks back into her cabin.

Mindy closes the window.

Maya comes around the corner.

"Okay, wheres the fiesta?" Maya smiles.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**I'm going to be updating all my stories extremely slow since school has started.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took forever I am currently typing on my phone.**

**it is annoying.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - PARTY**

* * *

**Day Three.**

**Maya's pov**

"Welcome to the party." Troy says as we exit the woods.

This seems like a normal party; I see some other campers dancing, drinking, talking, swimming, etc.,

Everyone seems like they're having fun.

I look over to Troy.

He looks at me and grins, which causes me to grin as well.

"Well," Cam sighs.

My attention turns to him, who stood on the other side of me.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Cam announces, "bye Troy."

"Bye Campbell." Troy says giving him a single wave.

Wait!

_His name's Campbell?!_

I thought Cam was short for Cameron or something else other than Campbell...

Well, Campbell looks over at me.

"Bye Maya." He smiles.

"Bye." I respond, giving him a nervous smile back.

He smirks and walks away from Troy and I.

.

.

.

"So...Maya," Troy said, "what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you wanna dance?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No thank you. I don't dance."

"Um...okay," he breathed, "what do you want to do, then?"

I look around at my options.

I see a couple dancing.

No.

I see a group of guys (including Cam) sitting around the fire, drinking.

Nope.

I spot another couple kissing.

Whoa.

No thanks; Troy's cute and all, but I barely know him.

Then, I eye a group of girls getting out of the lake.

"We could swim." I suggest to Troy.

"Awesome!" He barks and swiftly picks me up.

Wait, what is he doing?!

"Troy," I wail/laugh as he carries me off, "put me down!"

He ignores my not-so-serious demand and keeps going in the direction of the dock.

.

.

.

We get to the dock and he sets me down.

"Next time, I can walk myself over here." I inform him.

"Okay." he agrees, "well, lets go in."

He removes his shirt and I just stare at him.

He should completely just stop wearing shirts.

Troy notices me practically drooling over him and he lets out a quiet chuckle.

"You gonna swim in your clothes?...Well pajamas?" he questions me, while kicking off his shoes.

"No," I reply, "I guess not."

I slip off my shoes, take off my tank top and shorts.

I stand here in my bra and panties..._and I've never felt more uncomfortable_.

I glance up at Troy.

Now, he's the one staring at me.

"You look good." He compliments.

I blush, considering that he's saying I "_look_ _good_" half way naked.

He undoes his pants and ends up in nothing, but his blue, plaid boxers.

"You ready?" I inquire.

"Yeah," he answers, "unless you want to skinny dip."

"Nah. I'll just keep this on."

"Yeah, we can do that another time, then."

I roll my eyes.

I would never ever go skinny dipping with him...

Oh my God.

Who am I kidding?

I _so_ would!

Troy seems perfect.

He's cute, smart, sweet, funny, and has a great body.

Just perfect.

So I am still confused as of why Mindy hates him so much.

"On 3." Troy says.

I nod.

"1...2," Troy counts, "...3!"

We both jump in.

I think I should've tested the water before jumping in.

Right when my toes touch the water, I develop goosebumps.

My body goes under the cold water.

I quickly swim back up to the surface.

Troy resurfaces, too.

"Holy shit," I quiver, "its too cold."

My teeth are chattering.

Troy nods.

I can hear Troy's teeth chattering as well.

We should get out.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

**(Memory)**

_"I'll go get us some beers." The red haired girl announces giving me a wink, then walking away from me and Troy._

_._

_._

_._

_"Dude," I shriek, "this party thing is freakin' awesome!"_

_"Hell yeah it is," Troy says," and it'll get even better."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Go make a move on her." Troy demands, pointing over to the red haired girl, who was now talking to a couple of girls._

_"What do you mean?" I repeat._

_He smacks his teeth and tongue together three times, creating a a tsk sound._

_He places his hand on my right shoulder._

_"That girl seems easy and very into you," he states, "Its time to close the deal."_

_"What," I coo, "I just met her!"_

_"Does it matter...?"_

_"Dude, I dont even know her name."_

_"And, she doesn't know yours."_

_Hmm._

_So this guy is encouraging me to sleep with a girl that I know nothing about._

_I have no words._

_"Are you a chicken?" He questions._

_"No."_

_"Gay?"_

_"No!"_

_Troy laughs, "Then what's the problem?" _

_"Nothing." I reply._

_Actually, there is a problem ... I'm afraid._

_"Okay here she comes," troy proclaims, "give it your best shot."_

_._

.

.

**(Present)**

I sit by the fire with Aaron and drinking a couple of beers.

On the other side of the fire, Maya sits on Troy's lap.

They're kissing eachother.

I take another swig at my beer and scowl at them two.

Aaron gives me a nudge; I look over to him.

"You jealous?" Aaron asks me.

"No," I reply "not at all."

"Cam, you've been glaring at them ever since they came over here."

"Well I'm not jealous."

I really need to learn to stop lying...

Suddenly, Maya giggles.

My eyes focus back on Troy and her.

He whispers something in her ear.

I'm curious of what's being said.

Maya and Troy stand up, he takes her hand, and the walk over behind the shed.

Oh God.

Maya please don't.

.

.

.

Its been about 3 minutes, when Maya runs out from behind the shed.

She's crying, but you can tell that she's not sad.

She's pissed.

Maya runs back over to the campfire, snatches her shoes, and then disappears into the woods.

_What did Troy do to her?!_

I toss my bottle on the ground and go after Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - LIFEBOATS**

* * *

**Cam's pov**

**(Memory)**

_The red-haired girl walks over to Troy and I, holding three beers in her hands._

_One for me._

_One for Troy._

_One for her._

_"Hey," she smiled as she hand us the beers._

_I look at the bottle._

_I've never drank before (never given the opportunity to) maybe I should try it._

_I twist the cap off of the bottle and take a sip._

_Erm..._

_It's not bad, but it's not good either._

_I eye Troy, who's already downed half of his._

_He stops chugging, eyes me eyeing him, and gives a small smile._

_"Well...," Troy says, "I'm going to leave you two alone, now."_

_I nervously shake my head at him, meaning I don't want him to leave me._

_Troy grins, gives me a pat on the back, and leaves the girl and I._

_Oh crap. _

_Troy's left._

_What do I do now?_

_My eyes flicker back over to the-girl-with-red-hair._

_She's not looking at me, but she does when she feels my eyes on her._

_With a grin, she says, "Hey."_

_I respond back with a "hey" as well._

_"So...," she starts, "how do you like Green Acres so far?"_

_"I'm not sure," I answer, "well i-it seems okay."_

_"Oh, its great here."_

_"How long have you been going here?"_

_"Just last year and this year."_

_"Oh. Been to any of the parties?"_

_"No. This is my first."_

_"Cool," I say, then Troy catches my eye. _

_He's maybe 40 feet away from where the red-haired girl and I are standing. He's mouthing something to me._

_I give him a confused look._

_Suddenly, he points to me and the girl and starts air humping._

_I roll my eyes._

_"What are you looking at?" The girl asks me, then tries to look over her shoulder. _

_But I quickly grab her hand and spin her around, causing her to drop her beer._

_"Whoa," she giggles, "You're going to make me dizzy."_

_I stop spinning her."Sorry." I apologize. I try to let go of her hand, but she doesn't loosen her grip on mine._

_Wait. _

_Does she want to hold my hand?_

_I yank my hand out of hers as gently as possible, hoping not to offend her in any way._

_Dont get me wrong, she's a pretty girl and all...it's just...Troy._

_I don't know._

_._

_._

_._

_The red-haired girl and I are talking and getting to know one another._

_(For some reason, names have not come up)._

_All of the sudden, Troy jogs over to us._

_"What is up with you two" He questions._  
_"_

_Nothing much," the red-haired girl states, "just talking."_

_"Hmm...just talking." Troy says._

_He leans over to the girl and whispers in her ear._

_What is he telling her?_

_The girl is smiling._

_"Really?" She questions._

_Really what?!_

_Troy nods as he backs away from the girl's ear._

_The-girl-with-red-hair takes a step closer to me and kisses me._

_I don't know what to do, other than kiss her back._

_Wow, my first kiss..._

_What'd Troy say?_

_._

_._

_._

**(Present)**

I follow Maya into the woods.

Its dark, but I can still see.

I avoid tripping over or running into trees and/or logs.

"_Whoa whoa whoa_," I repeat as I catch up to Maya. "What's wrong?" I ask with genuine concern.

Maya wipes her eyes.

"Nothing." She insists.

"Doesn't look like nothing," I state.

Maya and continue walking in a straight path.

"I know Troy probably made you mad—"

"_Mad?!"_ She interrupts me, slightly raising her voice a lot higher than before when she said "nothing", "I'm way passed mad. More like pissed and disappointed."

I listen to her rant.

"At first, I had thought he was a 'nice guy who ya know..._probably_ liked me', but turns out he's just a horny, perverted boy that I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with anymore!"

I try to hold back a smirk that's trying to come across my face.I'm glad that she doesn't want Troy anymore, but I...I can't help but feel bad.

Maya seems like a great girl and Troy made her upset.

I don't want her to feel that way...

"Troy..." I say, "Troy's just... _something_."

Maya doesn't respond; she steps over a log that is in her path. " I don't know why you're even here; I'm not going to give him another chance."

I do the same and continue to talk, "Maya, I'm not going to try to convince you to give Troy another shot. He blew his and I think you deserve better guy."

Maya scoffs, "Like who..._you_?"

"Yes."

Maya stops walking and looks at me. "You're not my type."

"What?" I huffed, "_I'm not you're type..."_

Maya turns and begins walking again. I speed up to her.

"What's you're type then?" I ask her.

"Anyone but you and Troy."

"Whoa. Don't label me an asshole just because Troy fucked up. I'm nothing like him."

"Of course you are."

"No Maya, I'm not."

"Can you leave me alone?" she inquires, "I'm going back to my cabin."

"Are you sure?... Because your going the wrong way. You're supposed to go left instead of right."

She then switches her direction and I follow.

.

.

.

We arrive at her cabin.

"You really _shouldn't_ have walked me back." Maya declares.

"Maya, I really am nothing like Troy."

"Whatever." she says and reaches for the doorknob.

"Maya..." I stop her by grabbing the hand that extended out for the knob.

I look down and look into her blue eyes.

She looks into mine.

I feel the overwhelming urge to kiss her right now.

And I give in to it...

I lean down and kiss my on her lips.

Immediately, I am pushed away and my cheek is slapped, hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I picture Troy and Mindy as Max Thieriot and Kristin Dunst (when they we're younger, but make Dunst still have the red hair)**

**Idk , just trying to create a visual.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - PURSUE**

* * *

**Cam's pov**

**(Memory)**

_The red-haired girl and I stand in the shed, making out._

_She stops kissing to render me a compliment._

_"You're a great kisser." she says._

_I accept her compliment with a quick "thanks" and we continue kissing._

_Seconds later, she discontinues the kissing again._

_I groan as her lips pull away from mine. She giggles._

_"Why'd you stop?" I question her, then try to go back to kissing her._

_She stops me by putting her hand on my chest._

_"What?" I say, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Shaking her head, she stutters, "N-no y-you didn't do anything wrong."_

_I smile, "Then what?"_

_"Do you want to...?" she asks, but not quite finishing her question._

_I grin. "Do I want to...what?"_

_She looks down at the ground, then back up at me._

_I think I know what she was trying to ask me now..._

_"Sex?!" I shout, sounding confused._

_She gives me a bewildered look. "I thought you be a little bit more excited of the idea."_

_ I step away from the girl. "I-I don't know."_

_The red-haired girl's facial expression changes to sad. _

_"Let me guess," she frowns, "You don't know if you can with me."_

_"No," I deny, "It's not that."_

_"Of course it is. Who would want to have sex with me? Just look at me. I'm fat and ugly."_

_My eyes examine the girl with red hair from head to toe._

_She was so wrong about herself..._

_She had long, red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, pretty brown eyes, lightly tanned skin with no freckles._

_She was gorgeous._

_And as for fat, no way._

_She was neither fat nor skinny. She was just right._

_I walk closer to her. "That is completely untrue." I say._

_"Whatever." she mutters, trying not make eye contact with me._

_We are now a couple of inches away from each other again._

_I place my hand on her cheek and she looks up at me._

_"I think you're beautiful." I admit and kiss her._

_._

_._

_._

_"Do you have one?" the red-haired girl asks._

_By "one" she means a condom._

_"Yeah," I answer, referring to the one Troy slipped into my pocket before the girl and I went into the shed._

_I reach into my right pocket and out the condom._

_She and I begin to undress._

_As we do that, I ask, "Aren't you nervous?"_

_"Yeah," she rejoins, "I guess... this is going to be my first time."_

_"Mine, too."_

_She stops. "Really? You're a virgin?"_

_I stop too. "Yeah...I am."_

_"I thought you weren't."_

_"Well I am."_

_She smiles, "We're going to be each other's firsts."_

_I smile back._

_._

_._

_._

**(Present)**

"Wake up, bitch!" Troy's voice shouts at me as I'm sleeping.

I ignore his demand and try to fall back asleep.

He begins to shake me.

Irritated by his action, I say, "Go. Away. Before. I. Murder. You."

My voice is muffled by the pillow my face is buried in.

6 seconds pass before he snatches the pillow from under my head and hits me with it.

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast. Tyson and Eric just left."

Tyson and Eric are our other cabin mates. Both of them are like 13, so we don't really associate with them.

I sit up in my bed. "Okay, lemme go shower first."

"Okay." he agrees and tosses the pillow back on my bed.

.

.

.

Troy, Aaron, and I all sit at a table in the cafeteria eating our food and talking.

Aaron is claiming to have had sex with this brown-haired girl sitting across the cafeteria from us.

"No way!" I shout in disbelief.

"Yes way, I hooked up with _that_ girl last night." Aaron says pointing to the girl across the cafeteria.

"What's her name?" I ask him.

"Um...I dunno. Samantha? Savannah? All I know is that she's 16 and great."

"In bed." Troy adds.

We laugh.

.

.

.

When the laughs die out, Aaron asks me, "What happened with you and Troy's girl?"

I tense up.

_He means Maya._

"N-nothing." I deny, nervously, "Nothing happened."

"Yeah. I saw you," Troy starts, "When Maya had left, you went after. What'd she say?"

"Oh not much. Just that she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Damn.." Troy breathes.

I pick up a piece of bacon on my plate and take a bite. "Aye, what'd you do to piss her off?"

"Nothing." he responds.

"Really?" Aaron and I both reply, not believing Troy one bit.

Troy begins to explain what had happened, "Well, we were making out and I asked if she wanted to have sex...she said no, so I suggest the next best thing, a blowjob."

"Duuude." I say, "Not cool."

"What? I at least thought I'd get a behind-the-shed bj from the girl."

.

.

.

After he says that, I notice Maya walk into the cafeteria.

My hand rubs the cheek in memory of when Maya had slapped it.

She quickly passes our table and heads to the end of the breakfast line.

She wears a solid purple, v-neck t-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of black flip flops.

She must've just gotten out of the shower because her hair is wet.

"See." Troy barked.

I take my attention off of Maya and turn it to Troy.

He continues, "I thought a girl like that would at least do _something_."

"But she doesn't," I state, "so...on to the next, right Troy?"

_Please say "yes"._

I want Troy to give up on Maya, so maybe I can get her to forgive me and give me a chance.

"No, Cam." Troy declines, "I will get her."

Troy rises out of his seat and goes over to Maya.

He is going to continue to pursue her...until he wins.

* * *

**I TRY MY BEST TO MAKE INTERESTING CHAPTERS**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In all my stories, I am going to update when I am _inspired_.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - APOLOGIZE**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

I wish I hadn't met Troy or Cam.

They're both..._ugh!_

Thanks to them, I now have no friends, again.

Mindy stopped talking to me after I went with Troy and Cam, and Tori and Kayla have been avoiding me, too.

I'm guessing Mindy told them that I went to that party.

I'm still wondering what Troy and Cam did to Mindy to make her hate their guts.

_Did Troy try to have sex with her?_

_Did Cam just kiss her out of the blue after she rejected him?_

If so, I know how she feels; I hate their guts, too, now.

I'm labeling Troy as _unforgivable_.

He had tried to get me to have sex with him and when I said no, he tried to have me do something else instead.

Douche.

But I cant help but think: maybe I led him on.

Maybe the way I was acting had him think that I'd be willing.

And Cam...

I don't understand why his kissed me.

Was he trying to convince me to go for him? Or what?

I had pushed him away and slapped him, which was..._dramatic_.

Actually, I don't even understand why I pushed him away, I sort of enjoyed those 2 seconds when Cam's lips were pressed against mine.

Wait! What am I talking about?!

I'm supposed to hate both of them.

No, I _do_ hate both of them.

End of story.

.

.

.

I stand in the line for breakfast.

I'm forcing myself not to look back at Troy nor Cam.

Suddenly, there's a tap on my shoulder.

_Please let this be ANYONE besides Cam or Troy._

I turn around; it's Troy.

"Hey." he grins.

"What do _you_ want?" I cross my arms.

"For you to accept my apology.

"What apology," I scoff, "You haven't apologized."

"I'm sorry." Troy apologizes, sounding insincere.

I roll my eyes and turn back around.

The line has moved forward.

"Maya," Troy says, "I just gave you the apology you wanted."

"Yeah. You said sorry, but you did not mean it."

"Of course I meant it. Now can just forgive me already," Troy wraps his arms around me. "and we can go back to kissing like last night."

I peel his arms from me and turn around to face him.

"That's not going to happen," I assure him, "me and you, us, is never gonna happen, again."

"You sure about that." Troy smirks.

"Yes!" I say loudly, forgetting that Troy and I aren't the only to people in this room.

Eyes of the other campers look over at me.

I wave "sorry" and everyone goes back to what they're doing.

"Maya," Troy chuckles, "calm down, will ya?"

I shoot back, "I'll calm down when you leave."

"I'll leave when you forgive me."

"We'll I guess I'll leave, then, because I'm not going to forgive you."

I leave from the line and exit out the cafeteria doors.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

Troy shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and strides back over to our table after being "shot down" by Maya.

I can't help but smile when he sits down next to me.

"Wipe that dumbass look off of your face, Cam." he commands.

I smile even wider.

In response, he shoots me a death glare.

"Sorry dude," I laugh, "I can't help it."

"Troy, what happened?" Aaron asks his brother.

"She's really not letting me off."

"Sucks." Aaron states.

Troy nods, agreeing with Aaron.

"Aye Cam." Troy calls.

"Yeah."

"Go talk to her for me?"

"Wait," I say, confused, "why do I have to do it?"

"I dunno." Troy shrugs, "Just do it, and don't try to make a move on her."

Troy was 8 hours too late...

I had already made a move on Maya.

And failed.

.

.

.

I continue to dribble the ball, unable to take a shot.

Standing in front of me, holding up his arms, was Jeremy, a skyscraper of a boy.

Jeremy was 15 years old and already 6ft.

me: 5'9.

I had remembered Jeremy from last year; he came to a couple of the secret gatherings.

Knowing that there was no way I could shoot the basketball without it deflecting from Jeremy's hands and possibly hitting me in the face, I pass it over to a young, shaggy haired boy who was place on my team.

He catches it, then freezes.

"Take the shot!" I shout.

He acts deaf for a second, then obeys my demand and shoots the ball at the hoop.

You know those moments in basketball movies where some lame and unathletic looking kid shoots the basketball and the ball is spinning around the rim of the hoop and then by your surprise (not really surprising) it falls in and everyone cheers because the underdogs win?

Well this is not that.

The boy completely airballs.

I burst with laughter and it becomes contagious to everyone on the court, but the shaggy haired boy.

A bell rings.

It's the bell that notifies us when Activity 1 is over, and we can hang around for an hour.

I leave the court.

I decide to spend this free hour searching around for Maya, avoiding the fact that I am drenched in sweat and I should be taking a shower at this time.

I can talk to her for Troy and I could talk to her about what happened between us.

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

"Great job, Maya." Angela, the archery instructor, complimented me.

"Thanks." I say.

Archery was exactly what I needed.

I did pretty good, too, if I say so myself.

I just pictured the target as Troy and I hit the center twice.

I walk away from the archery station.

As I walk, I pull my ponytail holder off of my wrist and begin putting my hair up in a bun.

Heading back to my cabin, I am knocked off of my feet by someone who seems to be in a rush.

"I'm sorry." a voice says.

"It's okay." I quickly pick myself up and wipe off any dirt that may have gotten on me when I fell.

I look up at the guy standing in front of me.

It's Cam.

Wow. I've trying to keep my distance from him and Troy, but they're everywhere!

"Maya, we should talk." Cam suggests.

"How about no."

I try to step passed him; he blocks my path.

"Can you leave me alone?" I ask him.

"Listen Maya," Campbell starts, "I am really really sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have done it. It was just...I couldn't help myself and I had just wanted to kiss you so bad. I-I don't know...It was impulsive. It was an impulsive kiss and I am deeply sorry."

I nod and try to walk away from him again.

"I'm serious." he assures me, grabbing my arm.

I look down at his hand grabbing my arm and I just now realize that he is sweaty.

His hear is all wet and messy.

He wears a grey sleeveless shirt that shows the muscles I never knew he had and black and white basketball shorts.

He looks..._good_.

He let's go of the grip he had on my forearm.

I rub my arm, hoping that it doesn't leave a bruise.

"Sorry." he apologizes, looking down.

"It's okay, Cam."

"...Are we okay?"

I nod. He smirks.

I question him, "Is that it?"

"Uh... not really. Troy-"

"N-n-n-no," I interrupt him, "I told you I want nothing to do with him."

"I-I know, but he-"

"Nothing. I...ugh. Just please don't talk to me about him."

"Okay, I won't." he promises.

"Good. Well I got to go," I inform him, walking away. I look back. "and I'm sorry for slapping you."

* * *

**To me: this is quite long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Inspired_ and this is a pretty long chapter to me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - JUST FRIENDS**

* * *

**Day Ten.**

**Campbell's pov**

Maya and I have been friends for a week now.

And I'm actually sort of cool with it.

_Sort of._

.

.

.

I sit across from her at a table and we eat our lunches.

Maya picks up the greasy piece of pizza on her tray and takes a bite.

"I had assumed camp food would be some kind of slop." she smiled, taking another bite out of her pizza.

I agreed, "Mhmm. I did, too, but then I got here, and found out they served real food; not that mystery meat shit that they talk about in movies."

Maya laughs, "Yeah."

I smirk.

She has a beautiful laugh.

.

.

.

Maya sets down her pizza.

"So, what made you come here?" asked Maya. "I mean who. Who made you come to this camp?"

"Um, the first year: my mom, and the second year: I came back on my on free will."

Maya nods, "Oh."

"Yeah," I say. "You?"

"My mom made me come here. She had told me tha-"

Maya stops talking when Troy, Aaron, and Lucas decide it's okay to join us.

Troy and Lucas sit on both sides of Maya; she tenses up.

She looks like she has the urge to leave, but she doesn't; she stays and continues to eat.

Aaron sets his tray down and nudges my shoulder as he sits down next to me.

"Sup, dude." he greets.

"Sup." I respond.

"Oh shit, what is this," Lucas asks in a squeaky voice and smiles at Maya and I. "Are you two like dating, now?"

Almost simultaneously, we both say, "No."

"Well, you two sure have been hanging around each other a lot lately."

"Well were not," Maya denies. "we're just friends, right Cam?"

"Yeah." I nod.

Just friends...

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

.

.

.

"Okay," Maya breathes, "I'm going to go back to my cabin. Bye."

She finishes the rest of her water and stands up.

Troy stands up, too. "I'll walk you there." he offers.

Maya grabs her tray and declines Troy's offer. "No thanks. I know the way."

Troy slowly sits back down and we laugh at him.

Yet another failed attempt from Troy.

I look over at Maya, she dumps her tray, sets it on top of the trashcan, and leaves the cafeteria, without even looking back to see Troy's face, which carries an expression of anger.

"She doesn't want you around her, Troy." I announce.

"She's just playing hard to get; deep down, she wants me."

_Denial._

"_Suuure_." Aaron smirks.

I chortled, "Yeah, she wants you _so_ bad."

"Cam, she doesn't seem to want you either." Troy shoots back.

Aaron and Lucas say, "ooooh" at Troy's attack on me.

Troy mimicks Maya, "_We're just friends, right Cam?_"

They all laugh at me and I sit there trying not to show that I am upset.

Yes, I had agreed to be just friends with Maya, but that's not what I really want.

I really want her.

Not as just a friend.

Aaron utters, "It must be killin' you, Cam."

I shake my head. "No it's not; I'm cool with it. I never liked Maya like that anyways."

Well that was a load of bullshit.

"Oh come on, Campbell," Aaron says, "you don't have to lie to us. We all know you want Maya about as much as Troy does. I mean just look at her. You can't just wanna be friends with her."

"Well, I just wanna be friends with her."

Lucas smiles, "More lies."

I smile, then, I notice Troy is glaring at me.

"You mad, bro." I joke.

"No, I'm not," Troy insists. "But you better just be friends with her."

"I am."

"I'm serious! On the first day I called dibs."

"I know that."

Aaron buts in, "Troy, just let Cam have her since you have no chance what-so-ever with her, anymore."

Troy clenches his fists. "If I can't have her, neither Cam.

"Cool down dude." I sooth, "I'm not going to go after Maya. She just wants to be friends with me and so do I. Were just friends. That's it."

Troy rolls eyes.

.

.

.

"Going to the party with me?" Troy asks.

"No," I huddle up with the covers in my bed. "I'm just going to stay here and sleep."

"Okay suit yourself. I'm planning on getting drunk and getting laid, tonight."

I chuckle, "Okay, you do that."

Troy exits out the cabin's door.

.

.

.

A few minutes after Troy leaves, I decide its okay.

I look around; Tyson and Eric are dead (asleep).

_Good_.

I spring out of my bed and get dressed.

I'm going to hang out with M, tonight.

I grab the blankets and pillows off of the two spare beds.

I know what you're thinking, and we're not going to do that.

We're not going to do anything like that; just chill.

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

Cam said he wanted to hang out tonight.

I agreed.

I just hope were not going to that party.

.

.

.

I button up my blouse.

All the girls are up and staring at me.

"What?" I question, irritated by being eyed by them.

"Where are you going?" Tori quizzes.

"Its none of your business." I respond.

"Maya, we're worried about you."

I scoff. "Whatever. You guys just like stopped talking to me after I decided to hang around Troy and Cam-"

"Maya, we just didn't want you out them." Kayla interrupts, "Troy or Cam."

I roll my eyes.

"That's not a good reason to not talk to me for a week." I argue, "Just because I was friends with some people you guys don't necessarily like doesn't...doesn't give you all the right to act like I don't exist. Troy...Troy, I don't talk to him. And Cam... he's my friend."

"Campbell doesn't want to be your friend," Mindy tells me, "and if you're going out with him tonight, I'm pretty sure he's just going to have sex with you or at least try."

"That's not going to happen," I exclaim. "Cam wouldn't do that!"

She doesn't say anything.

"Mindy, tell me... What did he and Troy do to you to make you so hateful towards them?"

She responds with "I'm going to sleep" and she lays down on her bed, and tosses the covers over her head.

I raise my eyebrows at Tori and Kayla, they say nothing.

"Whatever." I sigh.

Suddenly, Tori asks, "Are you going out with Cam?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Both. Dating? And sneaking out?"

"No and yes."

.

.

.

**Cams pov**

I knock on Maya's window.

She opens it and climbs out.

She wears a white blouse with a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and her black flip flops.

"Hey there, Miss. Skinny Jeans." I grin.

Maya examines my attire. "Hey there, Mr. Basketball Shorts."

I shrug and smirk.

"Why do you have that?" Maya inquires, to the blankets, sounding a bit worried.

"Were going to star graze."

Maya corrects me, "It's star-gaze."

"Same thing, now c'mon."

.

.

.

Day Eleven.

Maya's pov

Cam and I lay flat on our backs staring up at the star-filled sky.

"This...is...boring." I admit.

"I know." Cam agrees.

"But I guess it's better than going to the party or doing nothing."

"Yeah, it is," Cam says. "Wanna make out?"

My eyes widen and I sit up.

"What?!" I shout, not trying to be too loud.

We're not that far from the actual camp; were in a field somewhere.

Cam leans up. "I was just kidding." he tells me.

"Oh, Cam you're so stupid!" I playfully insulted him and pushed on his shoulder.

I fall back down onto my back and stare up at the sky.

"Maya," Cam emits,"What were you trying to say earlier?"

"When?"

"At lunch, you said that your mom said something."

"Oh," I remembered, "I meant that my mom told me I should learn to interact with kids my age."

"What does she mean?"

"I don't know, ask her. She and my father think I'm antisocial."

"You don't seem antisocial."

"That's because I'm not; I just sometimes choose not to talk to people."

Oh." Cam lays back down.

.

.

.

**Cam's pov**

"Cam," Maya starts, "why does Mindy hate you and Troy?"

_Mindy._

My heart stops or it feel as if so it did.

Did Mindy say something to Maya?

She must have if Maya is asking me this.

''Um...," I hesitate, "I-I don't know."

"You don't know? You two really seemed to erk her. Like she..."

"Maya, I honestly do not know why she hates us, we didn't do anything."

"Really?" Maya asks, turning onto her side to face me.

I turn to face her, too.

"Yes." I say, looking into Maya's eyes, even though it's really dark and I can barely see her. "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Oh, okay." Maya says.

I roll over onto my back.

_Why did I just lie?!_

We grow silent, then Maya speaks.

"Cam, you're really nice." Maya compliments me.

"No, I'm not." I deny.

"Yes you are."

I am far from it, I thought.

All of the sudden, Maya scoots closer to me and kisses me.

She pulls away, when she realizes I'm not returning back her kisses.

She stares at me and I look at her surprised.

"I'm confused, " I state, "I thought you just wanted to be friends."

Maya shakes her head and moves away from me.

"I-I'm sorry." she apologizes.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know; Im sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are we still friends?"

"Not if you don't want to be."

"I don't"

"Then neither do I."

Maya and move in closer to each other and we kiss.

This time its a kiss where we both saw it coming.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Cam and Maya are together.**

**Troy and the guys don't know about Cam and Maya's new relationship.**

**Maya is still clueless about Cam and Mindy sleeping together last year.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - A SECRET AND A SNAKE**

* * *

**Day Fourteen.**

**Cam's pov**

Maya and I lay in the field.

Maya's head lies on my chest and I comb my fingers through her curly, blond hair.

We've been dating for 3 days, now, and I think I'm in love...

I know it's soon, but I don't care.

Shes beautiful.

She's smart.

She's...

"_Perfect_." I utter.

Maya lifts her head and smiles at me.

"This is perfect," she states. "Isn't it."

"Yes, Maya, this is perfect." I nod.

I place my hand on her cheek and add, "You're perfect."

Maya blushes.

"Nobody is perfect, Cam."

"Well, you are to me...I mean, you're everything I could ever want, and I'm glad that we are together."

"Me too."

I give her a peck on the lips and emit, "But the one thing I hate about this, is that this is camp and I only have 2 weeks left with you."

Maya removes my hand from he cheek and holds it in hers.

Focusing on our hands, she says, "We should just enjoy this."

I look down at our hands, too, as our fingers intertwine together.

Once they do, Maya smiles and then kisses me.

.

.

.

**Day Fifteen.**

Troy, Maya, Aaron, Lucas, and I all sit in the cafeteria, eating our lunch, cheeseburgers.

Troy, Aaron, and Lucas are too busy talking to each other with their mouths full to notice that Maya and I are grinning at each other and playing footsie underneath the table.

Maya lightly runs her foot up my calf and smiles at me.

I give a shy smile back, hoping none of the guys saw.

Suddenly, Maya releases a giggle and so do I.

The boy's eyes shoot at us.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asks, carrying a serious facial expression.

Still laughing, Maya says, "Nothing."

I agree with her lie and say, "Yeah, nothing."

.

.

.

Maya finishes her food and leaves the table.

"Bye." She says as she walks away.

"Bye M." I wave and the rest of the guys dismiss Maya, too.

Maya walks out of the cafeteria.

As soon as she's out of sight Troy has something to say.

"So..How's the friendzone, Campbell?," Troy jokes. "I assume it sucks."

I wanted to say, _I'm not in the friendzone, anymore; Maya and I are together, now._

But instead I just roll my eyes and say, "Nah, it doesn't suck."

Troy smiles,"Whatever."

"Cam," Lucas starts, "you should really try to get her before camp is over."

"No, he shouldnt," Troy disagrees.

"And why not?" Lucas questions.

"Because I called dibs and also, because she still want me."

"Yeah...right." I comment.

"How do you know?" Lucas asks Troy.

"Call it an instinct; I just know..."

Aaron begins to laugh, " Instinct? Troy, you're such a dumbass. It's obvious that she doesn't want you. She shows no signs of coming around to you."

"Aaron, that's where you are wrong," Troy states, "She will come around and she will be mine."

_Tsk tsk tsk._

Not going to happen.

Why would she want to be with you when she already has me?

.

.

.

**Troy's pov**

I'm in my cabin, getting ready to go out tonight.

It's not exactly midnight, more like 11, so I'm leaving kind of early.

I sit on my bed and put on my sneakers.

Cam's laying down in his bed, staring at me.

I look at him and ask, "Why haven't you been coming?"

He smiles, "Dude, that sounds so wrong."

"Yeah," I laugh. "It kinda does. But in all seriousness, why haven't you been going to the parties with me."

Cam shrugs, "I've been really tired lately. I just like to stay here and sleep."

"Okay, Mr. NyQuil, have a good time sleeping. I'm going."

I walk out the door and shut it behind.

I go down the steps of the cabin and head to the party.

.

.

.

I'm halfway through the woods when my hands wander into my pockets.

"_Shit_." I swear to myself.

I forgot to bring a condom.

I usually have one or two on me, but I guess I forgot tonight.

I need one.

I get lucky 65% of the time at the parties.

I quickly turn back and jog back to the cabin.

.

.

.

**Cam's pov**

I cannot wait to see Maya again, tonight.

I love that we get to hang out every night without people being around.

People like Troy, Aaron, and Lucas.

All unaware of Maya's and I's relationship, and I plan to keep it that way.

They can never know.

Troy can NEVER know...

If he found out, who knows what he'll do.

I get out of bed, get dressed, grab the blankets, and out the door.

.

.

.

**Troy's pov**

Approaching the cabin, I stop when I spot Campbell exiting it.

I quickly hide behind the nearest cabin and watch him as he shuts the door and walks away.

Where is he going?

Curious of his destination, I follow him.

Why does he have a blanket and pillows?

Is he going camping, because that'd be stupid if were already at camp.

.

.

.

Having not been detected, yet, I watch Cam arrive at Maya's cabin.

He goes to the side of cabin 6G and gives the window two knocks.

What is he doing?

Is he sneaking out with Maya?

I would ask if he was sneaking out with Mindy, but that'd be a longshot considering she hates us.

Campbell knocks on the window two more times and it opens.

Its Maya.

She climbs out and gives Cam a hug.

Followed by a kiss.

...They're dating.

How could I have not noticed?!

Sure, friends hang out, but not as much as they have been.

This explains why Cam hasn't been going with me to the parties, he's been going out with Maya at night.

Cam grabs hold of Maya's hand and I feel an overwhelming rush of anger.

_Son-of-a-bitch!_

How could Campbell do this to me?!

I thought we were friends.

He went behind my back and got with Maya.

Fuck him and fuck her, too.

Now that I know, they will not be together any longer.

I will make sure of it.

.

.

.

**Day Sixteen.**

**Maya's pov**

During our free hour, I walk around, looking for Cam.

I wanted to see if he'd want to go swimming with me.

I stop at a water fountain and take a drink.

"I know." A voice proclaims.

I look up and I see Troy.

I lift my head up and wipe the water off of my mouth with my hand.

"Excuse me." I say.

"I know about you and Cam."

"What about me and Cam?" I question him, acting clueless of what he is talking about.

"Maya don't play stupid," He demands. "I seen you with Cam last night. I know that you two are together."

"And what if we are? Are you going to try to break us up?"

"Depends. I might not have to."

"Huh."

"You'll probably want to break up with him if you find out."

"Find out what?"

"How big of an insensitive douche your boyfriend is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Troy smirks and turns to walk away.

I stealthily grab his arm and he turns back.

"What did he do?" I interrogate.

Troy answer me with "Ask Mindy" and strides away from me.

_...__Ask Mindy?_

Ask her what?

Cam said he didn't do anything...

Was he lying?

If so, whaat the hell did he do to Mindy?!

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to write this, but REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ALL SECRETS ARE REVEALED.**

**But yeah, someone told me to update today so I did. **

**Long chapter, yay!**

**I edited and revised as much as i could.**

**Skimmed, but did not read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE - DISASTEROLOGY**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

I enter the cabin; I see Mindy laying down in her bed, reading some book.

She looks at me as I enter, then puts her head back down.

Walking over to her, I ask, "Mindy, can I talk to you?"

"No you cannot." she responds, giving me attitude.

"Mindy," I sigh. "I need to ask you about Campbell. What happened between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Mindy" I beg, "Clearly, something happened...I know that something happened with you and Cam. I feel like I am the only one who doesn't fucking know anything here, and to be honest I can't take it. I...I just want to know...I need to know wha-"

Mindy quickly sits up and interrupts me.

"Campbell and I had sex!" she blurts, "Now, you know. You happy, now?"

No, Mindy.

I'm not happy...I'm far from of it.

I stare at Mindy in shock.

_She and Campbell had sex?_

_SHE AND CAMPBELL HAD SEX?!_

_My Campbell?!_

"No way." I respond.

"Yes, Campbell and I had sex. Last summer, when I first met Cam it was at one of those fowl parties. I had heard about them the year before and I thought that year I'd check it out. I wish I hadn't gone. Feeling quite confident and stupid at the time, I had spotted Campbell by Troy and pulled them both over to dance with me. I had really liked him...Campbell, I mean, and Troy told me that he liked me, too, and was afraid to make the first move, so I did; I kissed him. Next thing I know, we were in that filthy shed...having sex...with some boy I had just met. At the moment, I was thinking this was amazing. I was a virgin and he was, too. Or at least he said he was. Who knows? He probably was just lying. After that night, he just avoided me, until one day, I tried to talk to him. When I tried to talk to him, he and his friends just laughed at me and shooed me away. They began telling everyone at the camp that I was _easy_ and I'd do it with _anyone_. They made that whole summer miserable for me."

Processing all that, I ask, "If last year was so horrible, why did you come back?"

Mindy starts to tear up. "I've been coming to this camp for a long time, if I tried to stop my parents ask why and I can't tell them. I can't tell them why I don't want to be here. I can't tell them that two guys single-handedly ruined my life to the point where I _hate_ myself."

She begins to cry, "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not." I sooth, slowly sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Yes, I am." She disagrees. "So fucking stupid!"

"No, you're not." I assure her, giving her a hug.

Mindy sobs into my shoulder.

As I comfort her, I begin to think, _how could Cam do this?_

He's not who I thought he was at all...

.

.

.

**Cam's pov**

I sift through the small crowd of campers, looking for Maya.

Then, I see her, sitting on a small wooden bench.

I walk over to her.

As I approach her, I wave; She doesn't wave back.

I don't get worried, maybe she didn't notice me waving at her.

I slide next to her on the bench and attempt to give her a kiss on her cheek; she tilts her head away.

Confused, I ask, "What's wrong?"

She doesn't look at me, she stares down.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asks me, flatly.

"When?"

She lifts her head and looks at me. "Why did you tell me you didn't know why Mindy hated you and Troy so much."

"I don't." I lie.

"God damn it, Cam!" She shouts, rising up. "Can't you tell the truth for once!"

All of the campers stop and pay attention.

"Give it up, Cam. I know...I know everything," she tells me. "I know all about last summer, and how you had sex with Mindy."

I shoot up. "Who told you?" I question her.

"Troy told me that you were hiding something from me."

Troy told Maya?

Why would he do that?!

She continues, "He said that Mindy knew what it was, so I asked her. She told about how she met you at the party, and you and her having sex, and how after you got what you wanted you treated her like shit. I mean, how could you do that, Cam? Be so cruel? I really thought you were different."

"I am," I inform. "Maya, you don't know everything; it didn't happen like that."

"So what...? You didn't have sex with Mindy?"

"No I-I did..."

Maya emits a scoff, turns and walks away from me.

I quickly get in front of her, blocking her path, and try to get her forgiveness.

"Maya, I am really sorry I lied," I apologize. "I don't know why I wasn't truthful with you, I just thought maybe my honesty would make you judge me; change your opinion of me; make you not want to be with me anymore."

"Cam, you're righht...I don't want to be with you anymore."She crosses her arms. "I want to break up."

"No Maya, please."

Suddenly, through the newly formed crowd around Maya and I, Troy emerges and smiles, "What's going on here?"

Seeing him, I lose it.

I run up to him and deliver a fist to his face.

I hear people screaming as Troy falls over.

"This is all your fault!" I hiss at him.

Troy picks himself up, touches his bruising cheek, and smiles. "Come on, Cam, hit me, again; because the first punch felt like it came from a little girl."

I clench my fist, put on my I-will-destroy-you face, and give him what he wants...

A fight.

I tackle him to the ground and I begin punching him.

We roll over, now he's on top of me, punching my face.

I roll him back over and do the same, when there is an interference.

What happens next makes me hate myself.

In the middle of Troy's and I's brawl, Maya tries to break us up.

She tries to pull me off of Troy and I accidentally hit her.

She falls down.

I get off of Troy and rush over to her.

She's covering her face, crying.

I crouch down. "Maya I am so sorry."

She removes her hands from her face. Her nose is bleeding.

"Leave me alone," she cries, shooing me away with her hand.

"Maya... I didn't mean to-"

My words come to a halt when Troy tackles me down.

.

.

.

Troy, Maya, and I sit in the front office of the camp talking to the head administrator, Mrs. Reynolds.

"Hear at Green Acres we do not condone fighting," Mrs. Reynolds informs us, "if you are involved in a physical altercation, you will be immediately sent home...I've called all of your parents to come pick you up, so pack your things, you're all going home, and you all are not allowed to come back next year as campers and/or counselors. Troy, Maya, both of your parents should be here in while, and Cam, since you're from Kapskasing, your parents will get you tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed you're stays here at Green Acres while they lasted. You're dismissed."

We all exit Mrs. Reynolds office.

I try to apologize to Maya, she brushes me off, and leaves for her cabin.

I see Troy smirk.

I fight my urge to punch his smug face.

This is all of his fault.

.

.

.

**(Memory)**

_Last night was amazing._

_The red-haired girl and I had shared something special._

_Our first times._

_I got out of my bed and headed for the door._

___I wanted to tell red-haired girl how much I enjoyed last night and I wanted to know how she felt about it._

_"Hey." Troy says, rolling over in his bed._

_I stop and look over at him. _

_"Hey." I greet him._

_"Last night was sick, right?"_

_"Yeah." I nod and push on the door._

_"Aye, where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to find that girl from last night."_

_Troy climbs out of his bed and rushes over to me._

_"No-no-no-no. That is a big no-no."_

_"What?"_

_"After you have sex with a girl, you must give her space, otherwise you seem stalker-ish."_

_"Really?" I question._

_He puts his hand on my shoulder and affirms, "Yeah, take it from me...I know all about girls. Plus, why would you want to see her again? It was just one and done thing; you should be going after other girls."_

_I give Troy a weird look._

_I'm not sure if the advice he's giving me is good._

_._

_._

_._

_Troy, Aaron, Alex, Lucas, and I are our lunch table, talking to two 15-year-old, blond girls who just stopped at our table to talk to us._

_And I swear the one on the right is flirting with me._

_I think her name is Ashley._

_"So how old are you?" Ashley ask, directing her question at me._

_"Um...I'm 14." I answer, nervously._

_"You look older," she admits, "but you're cute."_

_I render her a small smile. She gives me one, too._

_._

_._

_._

_We still are talking to the two blonds when the red-haired girl comes over to our a table and Tries to talk to me._

_"Hey Cam." she grins._

_I ignore her and continue talking to Ashley._

_"Cam?" the red-haired girl says._

_I look over to her and am about to tell her "hello" when Troy demands her to "go away"._

_Our whole table laughs._

_"Excuse me?" The girl with the red hair scoffs._

_"You heard me, Annie," Troy declares. "Stop being a cock-block. My boy, Cam here, is trying to talk to someone." He gestures me and Ashley. "So, unless you're going to sleep with him again, he's not interested in talking to you."_

_The red-haired girl turns away and leaves from our table._

_"What the fuck was that, Troy?!" I yell!_

_"Calm down, Cam. I just did you a favor."_

_I rool my eyes. "No you didn't."_

_"Yes, I did. Now, you can keep on talking to Ashley here."_

_I look over to Ashley, she smiles at me._

_._

_._

_. _

**(Present)**

**Maya's pov**

I throw my bags into the trunk of my mothers car, slam the trunk, and get into the passenger's seat.

My mother stares at me as I get into her car.

"Oh my God, Maya, what happened to your nose?" My mother gasps.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

.

.

.

We've been driving in silence for 20 minutes, now, when I finally decide to say something.

"Mom..."

"Yes." she responds, glancing over to me, then, back at the road.

"You we're wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said I'd be thanking you by the end of this."

_No._

* * *

**I'm not going to update on request anymore, but the story isn't over.**

**Next Chapter: School is going to start.**

**P.S. i CANNOT WAIT TIL OCTOBER 12TH!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DONT FORGET! AU AND OOC! (sorta)**_

* * *

**PART TWO.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - DEGRASSI**

* * *

**August 20, 2012**

**Monday.**

**Maya's pov**

_Beep beep beep_, my alarm clock rings causing me to wake from my slumber.

I groan, the constant beeping is starting to annoy me a bit more each and every time it sounds as I am conscious.

I reach my hand out from under the cover and try to turn off beeping alarm that sets on the nightstand next to my bed.

I slam my hand on the clock; the beeping stops.

_Thank God!_

I slowly sit up in my bed and glance over at the clock. It's 6:01 a.m.

_Ugh_, I think, _I do not want to go to school..._

I know I should be excited —today being my first day of high school and all —, but I can honestly say "I am not excited"; not even a little bit.

I rise out of my bed and start my "getting ready" process with a shower.

.

.

.

I sit in the kitchen, finishing a bowl of Honey Nut Cherrios and waiting for Katie, she's my ride.

I take sip of the milk in my bowl, stand up, and pour it out in the sink.

As I'm setting the dish into the sink, Katie comes into the kitchen.

"Hey," she greets.

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

I shrug.

"Whaaat," Katie sings. "You're not excited for high school? Being a freshman? Making new friends?"

"No." I respond, flatly.

Katie's face goes blank. "You're such a downer, Maya. C'mon, let's go."

Katie walks to and out the front door; I follow her.

.

.

.

Katie parks the car in the student parking lot and we get out of the car.

I immediately ditch her and stride to the building.

As I walk, I pass a silver Lexus at the student drop off line, I glance at the car.

Through the glass window, I see a girl with curly dark hair kiss —what appears to be— her mother's cheek.

I look away and continue to walk toward the school.

I turn back to see how far Katie was behind me.

Instead of my eyes finding Katie, they spot the girl who was in the Lexus getting out.

As soon as her face came into my sight, I freeze.

It was Tori; Tori from camp.

I had complete forgot that she lived in Toronto, too.

She makes eye contact with me and she freezes, also.

I'm not sure whether to smile and wave at her, or just keep walking till I'm inside of the school, since me and her were never really "friends"...

She unfreezes, gives me a slight scowl, and begins to walk.

What?

She passes me and goes into the building, not even looking at me, again.

What was that about?

.

.

.

I go to the locker I was given and look at the combination for it that was written on a small post-it note.

27-49-11.

I open my locker and empty all the contents in my book bag into my locker and overlook my schedule for the day.

**Period 1: English CP**

**Period 2: Global Studies CP**

**Period 3: Biology H**

**Period 4: Band**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: Gym**

**Period 6: Geometry H**

**Period 7: French**

I exhale.

Here it goes... my start in high school.

I begin walking to period 1.

.

.

.

I sit in my english class, staring at my teacher who is writing her name on the whiteboard with a green Expo marker.

Mrs. Jessup, the board read.

Mrs. Jessup turn around to face the class.

"Hello," she greets all of us. "I am Mrs. Jessup, and I will be your new english teacher for the rest your 9th grade year."

"Hello, Mrs. Jessup." We greet her.

She smiles brightly at us, probably surprised that we even greeted her back at all.

"Well," she starts. "Let me just start off by saying 9th grade is the grade that will define you for the rest of your high school need to make a good impression on everyone: classmates, teachers, other students, _everyone_."

_So, these are my classmates..._, I think as I look around at all the students in the room with me.

Suddenly, I notice a boy in a plaid shirt, sitting two seats over from me, picking his nose. I cringe.

_Ew_.

_These_ are the people I must make a good impression on...

If everyone is just as disgusting as him, I think I'll just stick to being a loner - -like last year.

Mrs. Jessup continues, "I figure this year will be hard for all of you. You all will be dealing with tons of homework; you'll be trying making new friends or building even stronger ones with your middle school friends; and most importantly,you all will be trying to figure yourself out. Trying to discover who you want to be as an individual; figuring out who you _are._"

Hmm.

_Q: Who am I?_

_A: Maya Matlin...the Awesome!_

I smile to myself.

"So as your first assignment," Mr. Jessup announces.

We all groan at the word "assignment".

"Aww c'mon," she sighs. "It isn't that bad. For your first assignment, I need you to find a partner and write a letter to them explaining who you are to them. It's a good way to introduce yourself; so, pick someone you don't know."

That'll be easy for me, since I know no one in this room.

But who?

All of the sudden, the boy sitting in front of me turns around and asks, "Hey, do you want to be my partner?"

I look at him. Black hair, green eyes, gorgeous smile.

I nod, "Yeah; sure I'll be your partner."

"Great. What's your name?"

"Maya, and yours?"

"Zig."

_Zig?_

_Where have I heard that name from?_

.

.

.

I tap Zig's shoulder. "You done?" I question.

"Yeah. Let me just finish this last sentence." He scribbles something on his paper and sends it back to me.

I grab his letter and hand him mine.

My letter is pretty long.

I consisted things about me: my passions and goals, my home life, and the things I liked, which I like to call _Maya Facts_.

I did not dare mention anything about my summer.

I did not mention going to camp, getting sexually harassed by Troy, falling for Cam, learning the truth about him, Cam almost breaking my nose, getting kicked out of camp.

None of that.

I set Zig's letter down onto my desk and begin reading it to myself.

_**Dear Maya,**_

_**Hello, my name is Zigmund Novak, but "Zig" for short. **__**I am 14. I'll be 15 in December. I like to skateboard, hang out with my friends, and play video games. I am a HUGE Call of Duty fan. I would ask if you wanted to play with me on Xbox live, but I doubt you have an Xbox. Another thing about myself, I love music! I listen to pop, hip hop, rock, heavy metal; basically all types...even a bit of country. I play the guitar, and if you ask me, I am awesome at it. **__**Anyways, I am from russian decent. Woohoo! Go Russia! I live with my mom. I graduated 8th grade last year, and so did you. Unless, you got held back and this is your second year in 9th grade but I doubt that because you look young.**_

_**I am not sure what else to write so I am just going to ramble. I'll tell you about my summer. I spent most of it out with my friends; we hung out at the skate park and skated. If I wasn't outside skateboarding, I was usually inside my house, either, watching tv, on FaceRange, playing video games, or eating. The Usual.**_

_**Later in the summer, maybe 2 weeks ago, I broke up with my girlfriend that I had dated for all of 8th grade. She just got too...scary? Well Bossy. I mean, she was always like that but I would just put up with it, because I loved her, but not so much now, it got too annoying. Well, I don't want to bored you with anymore details about my "love life". So yeah, I am going to finish this now because you were tapping me.**_

_**I cant wait to read your letter!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Zig Novak**_

I finish the letter.

Zig seems cool; like a potential friend kind of cool.

I tap Zig on the back. "Hey Zigmund, are you finished?"

He turns around to look at me and grins, "No Cello Girl, you wrote a lot."

I smile at him.

_I did write a lot._

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**MY FRIEND CALLED THIS CHAPTER BORING, SO I might! UPDATE SUNDAY.**

**IT DEPENDS IF I AM INSPIRED.**

**OH AND CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME GOOD, IN-PROGRESS DEGRASSI FANFICS TO LOOK UP AND FOLLOW, BECAUSE THE ONES I AM FOLLOWING ARE TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE AND I NEED ENTERTAINMENT.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAPPY SUNDAY & I HATE THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - NOTHING BUT TROUBLE**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

I sit in my desk in biology, looking at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

I open my binder and look on the right interior where I tapped my schedule.

I scan it: **Period 4: Band**

I cannot wait to go to band class!

Even though I do not have my cello with me today, I just look forward to being around music.

The minute hand on the clock moves and the bell rings.

I hop out of my seat and head out the door.

.

.

.

I walk through the doorway of the band room.

I instantly spot Tori; she's sitting down, talking to a boy with short, curly red hair.

Tori must've noticed me as I walked in, because she looks at me and whispers -what I think is - "that's her" to the boy.

The boy eyes me, examines me.

I shake my head and take the furthest seat away from them.

.

.

.

The bell rings and the teacher trots into the room, shutting the door behind her.

She walks down the ramp, takes a seat at the chair behind her podium, and begins to talk.

"Welcome to band class, some of you might be familiar with me if you attended Degrassi Junior High—I'm Ms. Capers —, I was the band teacher over there for the past 5 years. Now, I am the new band teacher here. I look forward to-"

A knock on the door interrupts her.

"Hold on one second." she says, holding up her index finger.

She struts up the ramp and to the door; she renders a smile to the person on the other side of the door, who she can see through the small, rectangular glass window on the door, and she opens the door.

In walks Zig. He's carrying a black, trumpet case.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Capers." He apologizes. "I needed to get my trumpet out of my locker, but it wouldn't open. I had to find the janitor and ask him to open it."

"It's okay Zig. Just take a seat."

"Okay Ms. Capers. It's nice to see you, again."

"Likewise."

Ms. Capers begins to finish what she was talking about.

Zig overlooks the crowd of band members and his face expresses slight anger. He walks over to Tori and boy she's with.

"What are you two doing here?" I hear him ask them, "Why'd you guys join band?"

"Is it a crime?" The boy snaps.

"Cool it, Tris," Tori tells the boy.

He rolls his eyes.

"Zig...," Tori sighs. "I only joined to show you how much want us to get back together."

"No Tori," Zig says to Tori, "I don't want to, though."

Wait! Tori was the girlfriend he was talking about in his letter?!

Ms. Capers notices Zig having a conversation in the middle of her speech and she stops talking; she looks in Zig's direction and crosses her arms.

"Eh em," Ms. Capers coughs, loudly. " Zig, can you please take a seat?"

Zig walks away from Tori and in my direction.

Please don't sit by me, please don't sit by me.

And he sits by me.

Oh boy...

I drag my hand across my face.

"What's wrong, Maya?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing."

I glance over Tori and "Tris", who are now glaring at me and Zig.

"Oh okay. So where's your cello?"

"At home."

"Oh."

"So you didn't tell me you were in band."

"Yeah, I play the trumpet. I forgot to put it in the note."

I nod.

He smiles at me and I crack a smile back even though Tori and Tris continue to stare at me.

.

.

.

_Ring!_ Class is over.

Everyone heads out the door.

Zig and his trumpet case jog over to the closet in the back of the band room.

"I'll see you at lunch, Maya." Zig dismisse as he sprints out the doorway.

"Bye." I wave.

I grab my agenda and binder and walk toward the teacher, who is sitting at her podium, writing something.

"Ms. Capers?" I say.

She looks up and says, "Yes, Miss..."

"Matlin. Maya."

"Oh yeah. Matlin. Sorry, I'm still trying to remember all the names of the new students I got."

I nod.

"So," Ms. Capers breathes. "Anything I can do for you, dear?"

"Well, I play cello and I didn't bring my cello in today, but tomorrow I will. I was wondering if I could bring it in in the morning and take it home after school, because it can't really fit in my lock-"

"Of course. Of course you can leave it her during the day, Maya."

"Okay. Great."

I exit the band room and there stands Tori and Tris, leaned up against the lockers.

I try my best to just walk passed them, but they block my path, so now I am forced to face them.

"What's you guy's problem?" I question.

"You are my problem, Maya," Tori states, "I don't like you."

"What did I do to make you not like me?"

"I don't like you, because after you basically forced Mindy to tell you about her and Cam, she got really depressed, and she had even tried to commit suicide."

"What," I gasp. "Is she okay?"

"I assume she is now since she's been having to take depression medication. But yes, I do not like you because you were horrible to her at camp; secretly dating that _loser_, Campbell, behind all of our backs when we told you not to... And now you're trying to go after _my_ Zig. You're disgusting."

"Very." Tris adds.

I scowl at both of them, "I'm not going after-"

"Whatever," Tori interrupts, "just stay away from Zig, or I'll tell him, and maybe eveybody eles, everything I know about you."

With saying that, Tori and Tris walk passed me, making sure to both bump my shoulder as they pass.

I stand there, bewildered.

Since when did my life turn in to the trilogy to Mean Girls.

.

.

.

I sit alone, eating a chicken sandwich, at an empty table, when Zig decides to join me.

"Hey." He smiles as he sits down across from me.

I act as if he didn't just greet me and continue to eat my sandwich.

"What the matter?" He quizzes me.

I scan the cafeteria before i respond to him; no Tori or her friend in sight.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." I whisper.

Zig twists his lips to the side. "And why not?"

"Because Tori told me not to."

He rolls his eyes when I said Tori.

"Don't listen to her," He demands.

"I can't just not listen to-. I mean... I don't know. I met Tori over the summer at camp; her and I- well I thought we were friends."

"What happened?"

"Long story."

Zig folds his hands and smiles, "I got time."

"Well it's not like we fought or anything. She just stopped talking to me after something happened."

"And what happened...was...?"

"I'm not in the mood to tell you."

"Okay. Well, when you're in the mood, give me a call."

_In the_ _mood..._

I give him a weird look.

He figures out why I am looking at him like this and he corrects himself, "N-no...I mean when you're in the mood to tell me what happened Not when...you know...in the mood. I mea-. Ugh."

I giggle, "Wow. Youre so...awkward."

He scratches his head. "Yeah...a little bit."

I laugh.

"So is that a yes?" Zig inquires.

"A yes to what..."

"A yes to me calling you; can I have your number?"

I blush and state, "Tori would _kill_ me if I gave you my number."

"Tori? Dont worry about her, she's harmless."

* * *

**if youre reading this, you bared throught this whole chapter.**

**I dont really like this chapter, but the story is supposed to bget better in the next 2 chapters.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THiS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CONJURED UP iN TWO DAYS.**

**WOOO!**

**BUT YEAH i CANT WAiT TiL FRiDAY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - TEXTING CAUSES ...**

* * *

**August 23, 2012**

**Thursday.**

**Maya's pov**

Zig and I have been getting along really good; He and I have been texting a lot and he sent me a friend request on FaceRange - which I accepted.

There has only been a few more warnings from Tori and her friend, but Zig assured me that I have nothing to worry about.

But I'm not too sure about that; Tori knows.

She knows all that happened during camp.

She'd tell. She'd tell everyone.

I'm worried, but then, I'm not.

I mean, I didn't do anything wrong - except hang around the wrong people.

I don't know.

It's around 6 p.m.

I'm in the living room, laying on the couch, going through every available channel on the Guide.

_Boring_, I think, _boring, love that show, but I've seen that episode a million times, boring, and so on._

I finally decide on a show when my phone buzzes on the coffee table; I reach for it and pick it up.

I unlock the screen and see that I have: 1 new message

Its from Zig.

I read the message.

_**ZIG!: HEYO MAYO :)**_

I smile to myself.

Zig is so stupid.

I prest the text box and reply:

_**Me: Woww. Hello.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zig and I have been text for almost half an hour.

**_ZIG!: Yeah. So what you doing?_**

**_Me: Watching tv._**

**_ZIG!: Me too. What you watching?_**

**_Me: WHAT'S WITH THE QUESTIONS?! But I'm watching Ant Farm._**

**_ZIG!: Whats that? lol._**

**_Me: Its a show on Disney._**

**_ZIG!: LOL! You still watch disney_**

**_Me: What's wrong with Disney?_**

**_ZIG!: Nothin :)_**

**_Me: What are you watching?_**

**_ZIG!: Fantasy Factory_**

**_Me: Wow._**

**_ZIG!: Whats wrong with that show?_**

**_Me: Nothing :)_**

I press send and set the phone on the couch, beside me, when I hear my mother call me from the kitchen.

"Maya, honey, can you do the dishes, tonight?" she hollers.

"Yeah, ma." I answer and sit up.

I grab my phone and send Zig a quick text:

_**Me: Brb. I gotta go do dishes :P**_

I set my phone back down on the couch and rise off the couch.

I walk into the kitchen and groan at the stacks of dirty dishes piled in the sink.

"_Gross_," I mutter as I approach the sink.

"What?" mother questions.

I turn to see her sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book with a blank red cover, I hadn't noticed her until she spoke.

"Nothin'." I rejoin to her.

"Oh, okay."

I walk up to the sink and begin to set all of the dishes on the countertop next to the sink.

"So, what'd you kids want tonight?" my mother asks.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm craving spaghetti for some reason, so that, I guess."

"Okay. Spaghetti it is - only if we have any sauce."

"We do, I think I saw it in the cupboard earlier."

"Oh. Well ask your sister if she wants spaghetti."

"I don't even think Katie is here." I say, stacking another dish on top of another.

"Where is she?" mom asks.

"I dunno. She's probably out with Jake."

"Mm. Hold on." my mother tells me, holding up her index finger.

I've cleared all of the dishes out of the sink when my mother shouts, "Katie!"

Suddenly, Katie appears in kitchen. "Yes..." she sighs.

"Do you want spaghetti for dinner?" my mother inquires to Katie.

"Sure. I don't care." Katie rushes, then leaves the kitchen.

My mother looks at me. I shrug at her.

.

.

.

I finally get done with all the dishes and go back into the living room.

I notice Katie siting on the couch, snickering.

She better not have my phone.

Over the back of the couch, I see Katie with my phone, she's texting.

She's texting Zig!

"Katie!" I shriek. I reach to take the phone away from her.

She pulls it farther away and says, "Hold on, Maya. I'm doing something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you a boyfriend."

"What," I gasp. "Give it back."

"Okay." Katie stands up, smiles, and hold the phone out to me.

I snatch it. Katie goes up stairs.

I plop down on the couch to see how much damage Katie has done.

I scroll through the conversation, in which, Katie had with Zig.

_**Me(Katie pretending to be me): Hey**_

_**ZIG!: WOE. That was fast but WELCOME BACK! :D**_

_**Me: Zig, can I tell you something?**_

_**ZIG!: Sure**_

_**Me: I like you. ;)**_

_**ZIG!: I like you too ...;)**_

_**Me: No Zig. I like like you.**_

_**ZIG!: Really? Or are you just fuckin with me?**_

_**Me: I'm serious.**_

_**ZIG!: Well in that case, I can say that I like like you too.**_

_**Me: Really? Wanna go out?**_

I finish reading.

"Dammit, Katie." I curse under my breath.

I need to clear this up.

I begin typing to explain to Zig that my sister was pretendiing to be me and that I didnt say those things, when I get a new message.

**_ZIG!: Yes_**

My heart drops.

_Did he just say "yes"?_

No no no no no no.

I do not like Zig. I cannot let him think I do!

Him and I are only friends.

Plus, Im not ready for another relationship, since the last one ended in such horror.

I finish what I was typing and press send.

**_Me(actually me): I am so sorry, Zig. My sister thought it'd be funny to text you as me. I'm sorry._**

.

.

.

**August 24, 2012**

**Friday.**

I walk into Ms. Jessup's classroom. I spot Zig leaning back in his seat fiddling with his literature book.

He glances up at me then looks back down.

He seems angry and/or sad.

I know this has something to do with our texts from last night.

After I apologized, he never texted me back.

I go to my desk.

"Why didn't you text me back?" I ask as I sit down behind him.

When he doesn't reply, I ask, "What's wrong with you?"

Not turning back to face me, he simply shakes his head and answers, "Nothing. I'm cool."

"Are you sure? You seem upset."

After I state that, the bell rings.

"Trust me," Zig says, "I am."

"Zig, I think we should talk. Talk about last night. I really am-"

"There is nothing _to_talk about, Maya."

"Obviously, we do need to talk or somethin' since you're acting so... weird."

Zig quickly turns around. "I'm not acting weird. I'm fine."

"Zi-"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Zig..."

Suddenly, Zig rotates back around and raises his hand.

It takes a few seconds before Ms. Jessup looks up from her desk, but when she does, she says, "Yes?"

"May I go to the nurse?" Zig asks her.

"Now...?" the teacher questions.

"Yes. I don't feel good."

"Uh...um sure."

Zig quickly grabs his books and go up to the teacher; she signs his agenda and he's out the door.

.

.

.

By the time its 4th period, Zig is "healthy" and "well" as he appears through the doorway in the band room.

I notice Tori smirk as she sees Zig sitting away from me, but, then sourness creeps upon her face.

Probably because realizes that he's, also, avoiding her, too.

.

.

.

When band class is over I immediately search for Zig.

Whether he wants to or not, we're going - and we need - to talk.

I catch up him and pull him over to an empty corridor, even though he is resisting.

Once the door of the hallway shuts, I look at him.

"Zig, I don't like this," I admit, "I don't like how you're just ignoring me."

Zig rolls his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Listen I said I was sorry, and you're still acting like this. I mean, can you please just talk to me?"

"Okay, Maya, here it is," Zig starts. "From the moment I met you, I can honestly say, I liked you. Then...when I got to know you I liked you even more." Zig combs through his hair with his fingers. "So when I got a text from you saying that 'you liked me' and 'you wanted to go out with me', I freaked out. I was excited by the thought of dating you; being your boyfriend. I sent 'yes' and not even a minute later, I found out that you didn't feel the same way and it was just your sister messing with me."

Being left dumbfounded by his confession, the only phrase I manged to get out was another, "I'm sorry."

"Can you please stop apologizing."

I almost respond with an "I'm sorry" but I stop myself.

"Zig," I exhale. "I'll apologize as many times as I have to to get you to forgive me, because you are like the only person I talk to here. And now, I just have found out that you like me, and I am extremely confused on how I may feel about you. I mean I _might_ like you." Zig's eyebrows raise. "But I'm not sure. You great, don't get me wrong, but I'm not really sure if I-"

I am then forced to stop talking when Zig's presses his lips against mine.

What the...?

I'm pretty sure he only got 'I might like you' out of my whole entire speech.

As he kisses me, I just give up and give in.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**its a bit ...**

**Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HAPPY WEDNESDAY! (it was supposed to be updated Wednesday)**

**Uhm, DONT HATE ON ZAYA! P.S. In this story Zig is not poor.**

**OH and this morning I saw a diff Degrassi promo.**

**CAM WASN'T IN TO MAYA ANY MORE, SO MAYA AND ZIG HAD GOT TOGETHER.(it was a short promo with Becky and Adam AND Cam, Maya, and Zig) **

**Becky told her parents that she was dating Adam and he was transgendered| Maya likes Cam, but it said "shes way into him, but him not so much" and they showed the shirt thing. And then, something with Zig and Maya kissing.**

**IT HAD ME LIKE O.o**

* * *

**SHOUT-OUT!**

**HOLA CHELSEA!**

**Thank you for being a dedicated reader.! (this goes for Anna and dnyarko, too)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - GIVING US A CHANCE**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

I sit at an empty table in The Dot, waiting for Zig to arrive.

I asked him to meet me here after school, so we could talk.

Really talk.

A waitress, some teenage girl who looks familiar, comes to my table.

"Anything I can get you?" She asks, pulling out her notepad and pen.

"Yeah, some water, please." I order.

"Okay. I'll be back with it." The girl nods and leaves me.

As soon as she walks away, I notice Zig walking through the door.

He walks up to my table.

"So...What now?" he asks as he sits down in the chair across from me.

"I think we should simplify things." I state.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: clear things up."

The waitress comes back over and sets my water on the table.

"Anything else?" She asks, directing her question at Zig.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good for now."

She nods and leaves.

I take a drink of my water and prepare myself for what I'm about to say.

I set my drink back down in front of me, look at Zig, and state, "We're together."

Zig raises his eyebrows. "We are?"

"Yes. That's what you wanted right."

"It is. But if it's not what you-"

"I do. Well I might; I'm still unsure how I feel about you, but I'm willing to give us a chance."

"And if you decide that you do have feelings for me...?"

"Then, great, and can continue whatever we have."

"And if not...?"

"If not, I hope we can stay friends,"

Zig nods, "Yeah."

"Good."

"So if we're dating now," Zig says, setting his hands on the table "Shouldn't we go on an actual date?"

"I guess."

.

.

.

**August 25, 2012**

**Saturday.**

I stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom, straightening my hair, quickly.

I know that I said I was unsure about if I might like Zig or not, but I'm nervous.

Extremely nervous.

I spent almost 2 hours in my closet, trying to find an outfit for Zig and I's "date" tonight.

I had finally come to a decision.

White button down shirt with a white skirt with dark blue polka dots on it and black boots.

It's good enough; not too fancy. We're just going to the movies.

I'm almost done with my hair, when in the reflection of the mirror, I see Katie crack open the bathroom door and sneak a peek at me.

I roll my eyes.

She giggles and swings open the door. "Oooo," she sings, "someones looking fancy for her date."

"No." I scoff.

"Aw. Maya I'm just playing with you."

"Well don't." I demand, setting the straightener down and turning it off.

I examine myself in the mirror.

_My hair looks okay_, I think. _Except this part._

With my fingers, I comb through the peece of my hair I had straightened last.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Katie slips me a compliment. "Maya, you really look pretty."

In response, I shrug.

"Why don't you seem happy?"

"I don't know."

"You should be. I helped your first boyfriend."

I twist my mouth.

What Katie had just said was false; she had not helped me get my _first_ boyfriend.

I've never told Katie -or even anybody else, for that matter- that I dated Cam.

The only people who knew were the ones who attended the camp: but they only found out after the fight between Cam and Troy happened.

Katie sighs, "Arent you at least a little happy?"

"Sure,"

.

.

.

Zig and I stand at the ticket box.

"Two tickets for _House at the End of the Street_, the 8 o'clock showing." Zig tells the ticket guy.

The man prints the tickets off and says, "That'll be $17."

Zig pays the guy and grabs our movie tickets. He hands me one and we walk into the theater's lobby.

Some guy checks our tickets, ripping half of it off and handing it back to us.

After we get passed him, I spot the concession stand ahead. We both walk towards it.

Once were at the counter, I reach into my pocket, about to pull out the money my mother had given me, but Zig stops me.

"No," he says, "I'll pay."

I ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he confirms. "That's what _boyfriends_ are supposed to do for _girlfriends_."

"Oooo. Such a gentleman." I joke.

He grins.

"So, what do you want?" he asks me as he reaching into his pocket. He pulls out two 20 dollar bills.

I survey the bright list of options.

HOT DOGS, NACHOS, POPCORN, and so on...

What should I get?

I don't want to order something that's too much, then I'll seem selfish.

Right?

I glance over to Zig and I answer, "A slushie?"

"Blueberry or raspberry?" the woman working at the concession stand questions me.

"Um... I'll take raspberry."

"Okay," the woman says. "And is that it?"

"That's all I want." I whisper to Zig.

He nods at me, then, throw his eyes over to the woman and orders, "Okay. Make that two slushies; One raspberry and I want a blueberry one; and Skittles, and popcorn, please."

"Small, medium, or large?"

"Are you going to eat any?" Zig asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I agree.

He turns back to the woman. "Okay, we'll take alarge."

The woman nods and she makes our slushies and sets them on the counter.

I grab mine and take a sip of it through my stray.

Mmm.

_raspberry._

She fixes us our popcorn and places the Skittles box on the counter.

"That'll be 24.97." She announces.

"Geez. Pricy." Zig jokes.

As he hands the woman his money, I laugh, "I said I'd pay."

"But I said I got you."

I smile and nudge him, he nudges back.

I notice the concession women smiling at us.

"You two make a really cute couple." the concession stand lady comments on us.

Zig beholds me and smiles, "Maya has got enough cuteness for both of us."

I blush.

.

.

.

Zig and I sit in the highest row of seats in the theater.

The lights dim.

"Movie's going to start." Zig chimes.

"Yeah."

"If you get scared, don't forget I'm right here. You can bury your face in my chest. I wont mind."

"Doubt I will need to, it's just PG-13,"

"Oh yeah," Zig smirks, "but PG-13 movies can -at times- be scary."

"Sometimes..."

"Let's pray for blood and guts."

I giggle.

.

.

.

We've been watch this movie for an hour and I've found myself hiding my eyes in Zig's shirt. Twice.

"Scared?" Zig teases.

"No." I lie.

"Nothing's happening," Zig tells me, "you can look at the movie now."

I cover my eyes and face the screen.

I separate my fingers a bit to peek at the screen.

"Boo!" Zig shouts, poking my side.

I scream and he laughs.

I cool down and say, "That's not funny."

Still laughing, Zig asks, "Are you sure, because I can't stop laughing."

I try to glare at him, but his laugh is so funny that it's causing me to smile.

.

.

.

After the movie is over, Zig and I walk around the plaza, talking.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Zig asks.

"Yes, I did."

Zig nods and shoves his hands into his pockets. "So, anything new going on with you?"

"Not really much," I answer. "How bout you?"

"Not much, either. But I just learned that I'm going to get a billet brother."

"What?"

"Yeah. The Toronto Ice Hounds have gotten some really good hockey players and they're going to start going to Degrassi; My mom told me that were going to be billeting one, and she wants me to think of him as _the brother I never had_."

"Ha. Have you met him? Or talked to him?"

"No. I don't even know his name. All I know is that he plays hockey and that I'll meet him tomorrow or on Monday."

"Oh that's good."

"It may be, but it might not. I just hope that he's not douche."

I laugh, "Yeah, hope. My sister says all jocks are jerks."

"_I'm_ not a jerk."

"You're not a jock, _you're_ a musician."

Zig nods, "_Touche_."

We go silent for a minute, but then Zig asks, "What's your favorite song?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Maya," Zig chuckles, "I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Oh...Okay. Lights."

"Huh?"

"My favorite song: 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. You?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh."

"So, what's your favorite show?"

"Pretty Little Liars."

"I don't get that show."

"What's yours?"

"Ridiculousness or Fantasy Factory."

"You must really like Rob Dyrdek."

Zig gasps, "Is it that obvious?"

"A lil' bit."

.

.

.

Zig and I have been just walking around for maybe an hour.

"Its getting late," I announce, getting out my phone.

I read my screen.

"No," I add, "It is late. Its like almost 12."

I shine my screen at Zig.

"Oh," he says, "I should call my mom to pick us up."

"Okay."

"I really wish I was older, so I could drive, and not be so dependent on my mom for rides."

"_Especially_ on dates."

"Yeah."

Zig pulls out his phone and dials his mom.

.

.

.

Zig gets off the phone and announces that his mom will be here to pick us up in 10 to 20 minutes.

"Okay." I say, nodding.

"Yeah. So Maya, can you tell me the _bad thing_ that happened at the camp; you know, for Tori reasons."

"I-I don't-"

"Please. I think I should know now so that nothing surprises me later."

"Okay," I exhale. "Well this summer, my parents had forced me to go to this camp, and there I had met this boy-"

"Oh god." Zig blurts.

"What?"

"Maya, you're not a virgin?"

"No."

Zig's eyes widen.

"I mean 'yes'. I am."

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"...I-I'll tell you later. Now finish your story."

I begin to tell him how I met Troy and Campbell, Mindy and Tori telling me to stay away, me going to the party with Troy and Cam; Troy trying to get me, how I stopped talking to Troy; me dating Cam, finding out that he slept with Mindy; breaking up with him, he and Troy fighting, him hitting me and all of us getting kicked out of the camp.

_Everything._

After I finish, he responds, "Wow."

I shrug.

"That's not that bad."

"Well Tori would have probably would have told you a different version; a version that'd be extremely overexagerated and used as a ploy to either get you to not want to be around me and possibly driving you closer to her."

"Probably, but that'd never happen. Tori and I aren't ever getting back together. Plus, I like you way too much to be driven away by some story."

I blush.

Zig sighs and inquires, "Maya, can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But go ahead; ask."

"Can I kiss you?...well, again?"

In response, I lean in and kiss him.

_Yes._

* * *

**_REVIEW! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS ..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I love all the reviews! **

**I had went to sleep and woke up with a whole bunch of reviews.**

**(and Rojjy that is a weird expression).**

**But thank you all for the reviews (When I read them, I smile to myself like an idiot)**

**OH! I'm so mad. ****My Degrassi Alarm didn't wake me up! ****And I can't watch it on my computer for some reason.**

**I'm seriously thinking of crying since its not coming on on the guide thing :(**

**But anyways...**

**Cam's back!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - THE NOVAKS**

* * *

**August 26, 2012**

**Sunday.**

**Campbell's pov**

My dad and I arrive at the house of the Novaks, the family that will be taking me in for the year, and quite some house it is.

It's a big, sage green colored house with a white trim and two garages.

There, standing on the porch, is a woman, which I'm guessing is Ms. Novak, and a boy, who is probably her son.

My dad and I pull the car up into the Novak's driveway.

Me heart begins to beat faster and faster.

I'm nervous.

I look over to my dad.

"Dad, I don't think I can do this." I admit.

"It's too late back out now, Cam," he says, "we're already here."

I look back over to the woman and the boy, and exhale, deeply.

After school had ended and before I went to camp this summer, I had received a letter offering me a spot on the Toronto Ice Hounds' hockey team.

I immediately accepted.

At first, I thought, it'd be great.

But it wasn't until a week ago that it all had hit me.

I would be moving many miles away from my family and living with a family of strangers.

The thought scared me and it still does.

"I don't know these people," I state, turning back to my dad. "For all I know they could be killers."

"I highly doubt that, Campbell. Now c'mon."

My dad unbluckles his seatbelt, opens his door, and gets out of the car; I reluctantly follow.

Once we eject out car, the women steps off of the porch and over to us.

With a bright smile on her face, she greets us, "Hi, you must be the Saunders."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you," my dad says, shaking the women's hand.

"You too," the woman agrees and shakes my hand. "I'm Merida Novak and the boy _still standing_ on the porch is my son, Zig."

She snaps her head back in the direction of the boy and signals for him to come over.

He steps down and walks over to us.

"Zig, honey, this is...uh," Ms. Novak starts, but then pauses since she never received our names.

"Jim," my dad announces, then, shakes the boy's hand.

"And I'm Campbell." I add and shake the boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both." Ms. Novak's son, Zig, states.

We all stand there for a minute until Ms. Novak breaks the silence.

"Oh," she blurts. "You can take your things inside the house."

"Okay," my dad says and I say, and we walk back over to the car.

"Open the trunk, Cam." my father commands me.

I go to the driver's seat, open the door, and push the button that automatically pops open the trunk.

I race back to the trunk to get my suitcases out.

"Need any help?" Ms. Novak offers as she watches us pull the suitcases from out of the trunk.

"It'd be greatly appreciated." my dad replies, setting one of my suitcases on the ground.

With saying that, her and her son quickly stride over to the car to help.

.

.

.

We get all of my bags out of the car and into the house.

"Where do I put these?" I ask Ms. Novak.

"Zig, dear, go show Campbell and Jim to Campbell's new room."

He nods and guides us up the staircase.

Once we're at the top, we go down a long hallway; every door we pass, I expect it to be the door to my new bedroom, but it's not- well, not untill the last door.

Passing four doors, we reach the fifth and last door at the end of the hall.

Zig swings open the door.

My father and I walk into the room.

This room was incredible.

It was easily double the size of my bedroom back at our house in Kapuskasing.

And everything is decorated in white and/or black.

The wall: white.

The carpet: white

The dressers: black

The bedding: black cover with white pillows.

In the room was A large flat screen tv on the wall and laptop on a desk.

"_Swanky_." my dad compliments, looking around the room.

"Very." I comment, setting my bags down and still scanning the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah. This was our guest room," Zig informs us. "Feel free to convert anyway you like."

I nod, "Cool."

"Yeah, well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay."

Zig exits "my" room and goes back down the stairs.

"So, Cam, you still want to go back?" my dad questions, jokingly.

I glare at him. "Yes. I do."

"Campbell, don't be like that. This is a great opportunity for you."

"Y-yeah, I know."

"Then stop acting like you don't want to be here and just enjoy this."

I sigh, "Okay."

"Yeah; well, I should get going - it's going to be a long drive back."

"What?! You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I got to get back home and every minute I spend here, I could be putting into that 12 hour drive."

"Dad, you can't leave. What if you get tired?"

"That's what Red Bulls are for... But if I get to the point where I'm dozing at the wheel, I'll pull over to the nearest rest stop."

"Dad-"

"Cam, I'll be fine," he insists. "Now give me a hug before I go."

I give him a hug, and I feel like I'm a child again; I don't want to let go of him.

Which is pretty wimpy for me being 15, now.

"Cam, you can let go now."

"Oh yeah." I say and quickly let go of my dad.

"Bye Cam."

"Bye dad."

We leave the room and go back down the stairs.

My father says goodbye to Ms. Novak and Zig.

"It was nice meeting you, and we'll take good care of Campbell, here." Ms. Novak promises my dad as she gives him a simple "goodbye" hug.

My dad leaves out the front door, and I follow him to the car.

"Bye dad," I dismiss him as he gets into the car.

"Bye."

He starts the car, backs out of the driveway, and takes off, giving me a small wave as he leaves.

And just like that he's gone.

.

.

.

I sit at the dinner table with Ms. Novak and Zig, eating homemade tacos.

Ms. Novak takes a bite of her taco, wipes her face with a napkin.

"Campbell, tell us about yourself," she suggests. "We don't really know much about you. How long have you been playing hockey?"

"Maybe since I was 8." I answer.

"That must have been a long time ago."

"Yeah, 7 years."

"Oh, you're you a freshman in high school?" Ms. Novak asks.

"No. sophomore."

"Oh. I was hoping you were a freshman, so that Zig, could show you around. And you could make friends with his friends."

"Oh,"

"Mhm. So Campbell, did you leave special girl behind in Kapuskasing?"

Zig gives his mother a weird look.

I chuckle, "Nah, Ms. Novak."

Ms. Novak puts up a shocked face, followed by a smile. "What? A handsome boy, like you, doesn't have one?"

"No, but I had one over the summer. Didn't end well."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ms. Novak apologizes.

I shrug, "It's okay. I'm fine."

A lie.

My mood goes to sorrow by the thought out of my summer relationship with Maya.

Once I left camp, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I wished that we hadn't ended the way we did.

_What I'd do for a second chance her..._

Ms. Novak looks at her son and smile, "Oh, well my Ziggy, here, just got himself one."

She reaches to pinch his cheeks, but he tilt his head away.

"Moooom," he whines. "Do you have to be so _weird?_

"Oh, calm down, Zig. She's adorable; you should be proud yourself."

Zig sighs and I snicker.

Ms. Novak eyes me and starts to describe the girl to me.

"She's a pretty, little thing, Campbell. Curly blonde, blue eyes, petite figure -just adorable."

The description of this girl reminds me of Maya...

As Ms. Novak continues to talk about Zig's new girlfriend, I can see that Zig is obviously getting embarrassed/annoyed.

Zig quickly takes the last bite of his taco and rises from the table.

"I'm done." he pronounces, puts his dish in the sink, and leaves the kitchen.

Ms. Novak grins, "He's such a teenage boy. Easily embarrassed when his parents talk about his love life to others."

_Ha, I'd be embarrassed, too._

* * *

**_WELL THAT WAS JUST CAM MEETING HIS BILLET FAMILY._**

**_Review!_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: CAM AND MAYA SEE EACH OTHER._**

**_:)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Like I said earlier, DONT HATE ON THE ZAYA RELATIONSHIP.**

**i KNOW MOSTLY ALL OF YOU WANT CAMAYA TOGETHER.**

**CAMAYA vs. ZAYA.**

**But yeah, this chapter is ...okay.**

**Enjoy...or not.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - HEY BABY, HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU WANTED**

* * *

**August 27, 2012**

**Monday.**

**Maya's pov**

I am at my locker when Zig approaches me. "Hey." He greets me.

"Hey," I say, giving him a small kiss. "So, how's your new 'billet brother'?"

"He's okay."

"Just okay? That's it?" I ask, putting my book bag into my locker and taking out a notebook and a pen. "He's not nice?"

Zig shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't really gotten a vibe off of the guy. Last night, my mom was trying to get to know him and stuff, and the conversation ended with my mom calling you adorable."

I furrow my brows and question, "How'd it get about me?"

"My mom asked if he had a girlfriend and when he said no she started bragging about our relationship to him. She really likes you."

"Well, I am a very likeable person." I joke as I shut my locker.

Zig smiles and wraps his arms around me. "Very, _very_ likeable."

I give him a peck on the lips, then say, "Let's go to class."

"How 'bout we skip." Zig suggests.

"How 'bout we not."

"Aw, you're no fun." Zig whines and we begin walking to English class.

"I know I'm not," I agree, giving him a smile. "So, where is he?"

"He didn't come to school today. He stayed home."

"Oh."

"You want to meet him or somethin'"

"Not really," I shrug. "I mean, I might meet him, eventually; I just wondered if he had come to school today, because you said that he had just gotten here yesterday."

"Oh."

"What if I did want to meet him?"

"I wouldn't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because once he saw you, he might try to steal you away from me."

I roll my eyes and grin, "That wouldn't happen."

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

I told the Novaks that I didn't feel good this morning, which is sort of the truth.

I don't feel good.

But not in the way where my stomach hurts; in a way where my brain and heart does.

I lay on my bed watching tv. Nothing is really on.

I turn off the tv, pull my phone off of the charger, and check the time.

**9:46 a.m.**

I'm going back to sleep.

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

The bell rings, pronouncing band class as over.

Zig and I exit the band room and start walking to the cafeteria.

"So, after school, wanna hang out at my house?"

"Yeah. Sure, but I gotta ask Ka-"

Suddenly, I discontinue talking when Zig and I are stopped in the hall by Tori and Tris (Who

I learneds name was actually Tristan).

Tori glares at me. "Maya, I thought we had an understanding," she growls. "I told you to 'stay aw-"

"Just leave her alone, Tori." Zig demands.

Tori looks at him. "Zig...," she sighs, reaching to stroke his arm. "I think there's something you should know about Maya."

Zig moves his arm and shakes his head. "There's nothing that I don't already know about her."

"Zig, she's a whore!" Tori accuses, pointing he finger at me.

"Major," Tristan adds.

"No, she's not."

"Yes she is," Tori states, roughly, "I went to camp with her; she's slept with multiple guys there."

"Tori, I know your lying. Maya told me everything that happened at camp this summer, and how you had threatened her. So if you're trying to get me to leave her, it's not going to work."

"Ugh!" Tori pouts. She balls her fists and takes a step forward to me.

_Is she going to hit me?!_

Zig blocks her from getting any closer to me.

"Go," he says, flatly to her, "and I want you to leave Maya alone. Okay?"

Tori and Zig stare at each other for seconds before Tori slaps him and storms away, with Tristan following behind her.

Zig turns around to face me. He rubs on his cheek.

"I-I am so sorry." I apologize.

"It's okay. Something had to be done about her."

"Well, thank you, Zig, for defending me."

Zig removes his hand from his face and grabs my hands.

"I wasn't going to let her hurt you. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

.

.

.

Zig and I sit in the cafeteria when a group of guys -all wearing the same red and black jacket with a Toronto Ice Hounds symbol on the left side- come to our table.

They must be the new hockey players.

"Hey," one speaks up.

Zig looks up at the one who had just spoken.

The guy had black hair that was shaved and he appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Yes." Zig replies.

"Are you the one billeting Saunders?" The boy asks.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"He stayed home. He didn't feel good this morning."

"Oh. Well, tell him that 'he needs to be here tomorrow for the Toronto Ice Hounds introduction and because we have practice tomorrow."

"Okay." Zig nod, "Will do."

The group of hockey players leave.

.

.

.

I sit in French class, listening to Mrs. Ard, my French teacher, talk, when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and secretly check my newest message from Zig.

_**ZIG!: Hows french?**_

_**Me: Tres ennuyeux**_

_**ZIG!: I take Spanish, so idk what you're saying.**_

_**Me: Muy aburrido**_

_**Zig: Very boring... so is algebra.**_

.

.

.

The final bell rings.

_Adios French class._

I quickly get up and dash out of room.

I get to my locker, toss my books inside, and take out my book bag.

Another vibration comes from my back pocket.

_**ZIG!: Meet me outside.**_

I smile to myself.

I go outside and at the bike rack is Zig. He unchains his bike and climbs on.

I step down the Degrassi stairs and walk over to him.

"Fancy ride." I say, teasingly.

He smirks, "Hop on.".

I put my hands on his shoulders and climb onto the back pegs of his bike.

"To the Novak Manor!" Zig announces and begins peddling.

.

.

.

I'm at Zig's house and in his room; I sit indian style on his bed, while he sits with his back leaning up against the bed.

Were playing one of the Call of Duty games (Which I am no good at).

"Don't you have any other games like Sims? Or Just Dance?" I ask.

"No." He answers.

I sigh, then all of a sudden, my shooter explodes.

I toss the controller aside on the bed.

"War and shooting games aren't my thing," I state, "I just died, again."

"Where are you? I'll revive you."

"I don't know, by a car?"

"What car?"

"The one that's on fire! Look at my screen."

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

I lay on my bed, video chatting with my mom.

"How are they treating you, Cam?" She asks.

"They're nice," I answer, honestly. "The mom is funny."

"How many people is it there?"

"Just a mom and her son. And they're like...loaded; the mom is some kind of doctor."

"That's nice. Where is she?"

"She's at work."

"Where's her son?"

"He's in his room with his girlfriend."

My mom makes a worried face.

"No mom. They aren't doing anything. They're just playing Call of Duty. I can sort of hear them."

"Oh...You should join them." she suggests.

I shake my head slighty. "Nah, it'd be awkward if I did. Plus, I rather just talk to you."

"Okay, then hows school?"

"I didn't go today."

"Why not?"

"I didn't feel good."

"Homesick?" my mother questions

"Maybe..."

"That's no reason to miss out on school. You academics are very important."

I sigh, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

I press the pause button on the Xbox controller and hop off of Zig's bed.

"Why'd you pause it?" Zig questions.

"I have to pee," I answer. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Its down the hall."

I'm about to exit Zig's room, when he calls out, "Maya."

I turn around, "Yeah."

He stands up. "Goodbye kiss."

I give him a quick kiss, and he sits back down as I go out the door.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

"I really do miss you, Mom," I confess.

"I miss you, too, Cam."

"I miss you, dad, Justin,...everybody. I don't know how I'm going to deal with all of this."

I rub my forehead.

"You'll find a way, Cam," my mother assures me, "you always do."

"Yeah... I usually do, but I'm not sure about now."

"Cam, you may not think so now, but later, things will just fall into place."

"Okay, but I still-"

I look up and see my doorknob twisting.

The door opens and in comes... _Maya?_

She freezes as she spots me sitting on my bed.

"Maya?" I say, confused.

"Cam?" she says, sounding even more confused.

* * *

**_REVIEW._**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: Maya and Campbell talk. Maybe. We'll see..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advice: "****_Always stretch before gym class"_**** (I got a Charlie horse and cried my ass off :'( ).**

**A/N: I think I'll just update every two days. It seems easy, and its a pretty fast update.**

**Oh and I may can probably (just possibly) stretch this chapter out for 23 or 24 or 25 chapters, but that's only if I can keep the plot according to the plot summaries I wrote down.**

**Oh and this story is starting to lean towards the plot of AWKWARD. (the show)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - ****_LES SECRETS ENTRE_**

**(TRANSLATION: THE SECRETS BETWEEN)**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

"What are you doing here?" I ask Campbell, then it all clicks in my brain.

He was the hockey player that Zig and Ms. Novak had billeted.

Saunders...

Campbell Saunders.

He had told me his last name at camp, I didn't really give it any thought when the one hockey player came to Zig and I's table asking for "Saunders".

I never even knew he played hockey.

This is not good, I need to leave.

Before he can even attempt to answer my question -which I already knew the answer to now- I exit his room and race back into Zig's.

In my rush to grab my book back, put on my shoes, and abort from the house.

Zig inquires, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," I nod, sitting onto his bed and putting on my left shoe.

"Why?"

Now putting on my right, I answer, "I just have to."

I stand up and swing my book bag strap over my should; Zig stands up.

"I'll walk you out." he offers.

I decline and walk towards his doorway, with him following behind.

Once I step out the doorway and into the hall, I come to stop.

Campbell is right in front of me, leaning again the wall.

"Oh, " Zig smiles, noticing that Campbell is there in the hallway, "Maya, this is Campbell, the hockey player we were given. And Campbell, this is Maya-"

"We've met." Cam informs Zig.

My heart stops and I lie, "Yeah, 5 minutes ago."

Campbell's eyebrows raise.

"Well, I've got to go."

I quickly rush down the stairs and out the front door.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

I lay in my bed and think of Maya.

The girl who I had just seen.

The girl who had -and still has- my heart.

The girl who now appeared to be over me and was dating the son of the family that has graciously opened their home for me to stay in.

If this were any other situation, I mean, if this was any other guy other than Zig, I would have immediately tried to sweep her off her feet and win her back.

But in this, I can't.

So, what am I going to do now?

I still love her, and I want another chance.

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

I can honestly say, _I never thought I'd see Campbell again._

I'm so confused.

I was finally starting to get over him...

So when I saw him, it felt as if my heart exploded.

He's the hockey player the Novaks billeted!

Out of all the teenage hockey players in the world, why in the hell did it have to be Campbell?!

NO.

Zig cannot find out that Campbell was the guy I was talking about in my story.

He can't!

.

.

.

**August 28, 2012**

**Tuesday.**

I sit in the auditorium, it's full of all the other Degrassi.

Zig is seated next to me.

He's holding my hand and we're talking.

I look up at the stage and notice Principal Simpson walking onto it; he walks towards the microphone.

"Testing...1...2," he speaks, tapping on the microphone.

Um...its on.

Becoming aware of the microphones efficiency, he says, "Hello students of Degrassi. I'm your principal, Mr. Simpson. I've gathered you all here today to give a big welcome to the hockey team. So give a round of applause for your new and improved members of the Toronto Ice Hounds!"

Every one begins clapping. I don't.

Zig notices. "Maya, clap." he says.

"Oh yeah," I say, acting as if I forgot, and clapping.

The team burst through the auditorium doors.

All are wearing their matching jackets. Campbell, too.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

I hear people clapping and cheering as the team and I climb onto the stage.

"The players are going to introduce themselves," Simpson states, "and then, we are going to play some of their many highlights."

Simpson gestures Dallas to come to the microphone.

Dallas walks up and introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Mike Dallas, captain." he announces, giving the crowd a smug smile as they cheer.

After that, one by one, each member of the team goes up to the microphone and says their name.

"Luke Baker."

"Owen Milligan."

The team thinks that we are done with the intros before Simpson points out that there is one more.

Me.

Dallas pulls me up to the microphone.

But instead of me introducing myself, he introduces me.

"And this here," Dallas pronounces, "is Campbell Saunders, the Toronto Ice Hounds' secret weapon."

The roar of applause gets louder and I show a small smile.

Then, a group of girls stand up and cheer.

One girl shouts, "Campbell, you're hot" and I smirk.

I scan the crowd and spot Maya.

With Zig.

.

.

.

As we sit down, the lights dim. They are going to show our highlights.

**TORONTO ICE HOUNDS**" projects on the screen.

Then, a picture of Dallas pops up, he's in his uniform.

The picture switches to a short clip of him scoring a shot.

After that clip is over, Owen profile appears on the screen.

On and on, picture after picture, clip after clip.

Finally, it gets to me. I hear a whistle as the film shows my profile.

It redirects to my clip, it's a video from 9th grade (the year that got me noticed).

In the video, I skate down the ice when a player on the opposing team steals it away from me; I hunt him down, push him into the glass, and steal the puck away; I pass it to someone on my team and I quickly skate down to our goal; I am passed the puck and I shoot it in passed the goalie; I get tackled by my team.

I remember that game; We had one.

Once my clip is over, I look back to see Maya averting her eyes.

She was looking at me.

.

.

.

As we exit the auditorium, I am stopped and admired by three girls.

"You're video was _sooo_ amazing." One of the girls smiles.

"Totally!" the two other girls shriek.

"Thanks."

"We were wondering if we could have your number."

"All three of you?"

They nod, "Yeah."

"Sure..."

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

I've made it through rest of the day without even seeing Campbell (minus the hockey thing that happened after third period).

Well, I sit in French class.

Mrs. Ard is sitting at her desk. Class just started.

She stands up and is about to speak -probably in French- when someone knocks on the door.

She goes to the door and opens it.

She has a conversation with the person at the door (who cannot see due to my seat being in the way back of the classroom).

"Yeah, its okay," Mrs. Ard shrugs. "Come in. Take a seat."

And just my luck, Campbell walks through the door.

I drop my head onto my desk.

I know there is only three available seats; the front seat in the middle column, one right next to the window, and one right next to me on the left side.

Please don't sit by me.

I lift my head up and sigh in relief' he sat at the seat right next to the window.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

The bell rings.

I gather my things and chase after Maya as she swiftly tries to exit the room.

"Maya." I call out to her.

She looks back, stops, and I see her sigh.

It's obvious that she really doesn't want to talk to me.

But we need to.

I sigh, "Maya, I really am sorry for what happened at c-"

She interrupts me. "It's okay," she states. "I'm over it."

"Really?"

She's over it? Just like that?

"Yeah," she says, putting on a grin. "But I do need to a favor of you."

"A favor? What?"

"I really like Zig, so please don't tell Zig about us. I kind of told him about what happened at camp and if he found out that I was talking about you, he'd be break up with me and he'd be mad at you. And you have to live with him so that wouldn't be good for either of us."

I nod, understanding what's going on.

"'So youre not going to tell Zig?" Maya questions.

"No, I wont," I assure her. "It'll be our secret."

"Thank you." Maya says, gratefully, and gives me a hug.

Is it bad that I am enjoying the hug from another guy's girlfriend?

Maya lets go of me and walks away.

* * *

**_I REALLY NEED REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DID NOT GO OVER IT AND I DONT HAVE MY BUDDY TO TELL ME THAT ITS OKAY._**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Today was a half day. I got a lot done. **

**Like an updated chapter (Ooh la la)**

**P.S. I am jealous of Olivia Scriven, she gets to kiss Dylan Everett (it's just not faaaiirr :'( )**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - WHAT IF I CAN'T FORGET YOU?**

* * *

_Sometimes you're just not ready to get over someone and simply move on; even though the other person has..._

**September 13, 2012**

**Thursday.**

**Campbell's pov**

I sit at my lunch table with Dallas and the other members of the Ice Hounds.

They have sort of become like family to me.

Dallas has taken the role of my "big brother", taking me under his wing, guiding me, protecting me -as if I need any, well maybe from girls.

As I sit in the cafeteria, I cant help but stare across the room Maya and Zig.

It's been two weeks since I promised Maya that I would not tell Zig about _us_.

But in these two weeks, I've found myself wanting to on several occasions.

For instance, every time Maya and Zig kiss in front of me, I just want to blurt out and/or gloat, "I kissed her before you did."

But I never actually, had enough boldness to do it.

So I just sit back and try my best to ignore them.

_But it's so hard._

So hard to see her happy with a guy that's not me.

So as I stare, Dallas takes notice.

"Earth to Campbell," he says, waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Yoohoo. Cam."

"Huh?" I respond, snapping out of my trance and looking over to him.

Dallas looks into the direction of Maya and Zig.

"Why were you looking at those two niners?" He questions.

I shake my head and lie, "I-I wasn't looking at them."

"Yeah you were," Dallas accuses. "You've been staring at the kid whose family billeted you and his girlfriend. You've been looking at them all lunch period. You jealous or something?"

"Nah," I deny. "What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Well I don't mean to sound like a pedophile or anything, but she is kinda cute; Like if she were older... I'd-"

"Oh God," I gasp, then laugh. "Dallas, you are super creepy."

Dallas shrugs, "Sometimes. But what I'm really trying to say is, 'don't waste your time drooling over some girl you know you can't have. There's a lot of girls at this school who would just kill to have a chance to get with you.'"

"Yeah..."

_But none of those girls is the one I want._

.

.

.

I sit on a bench in the locker room, gearing up with the team. We have our first game today.

I can hear the screaming coming from outside, in the stadium.

I'm pumped (so is the whole team).

Coach Snyder, our hockey coach, enters the locker room.

"You guys ready!" He shouts.

"Yeah!"

"We've got a packed stadium with all your family and friends. Do not disappoint."

I wonder if Maya's here?

Of course she is... Zig said he was coming.

.

.

.

I'm in the last quarter. The score is 3 to 2.

**Us: 3 Them: 2**

I scored us the first point, Luke scored the second, and I scored the third as well.

I glide on the ice and the puck is passed to me from Dallas.

I make my way to the other goal.

In front of me is a clear and easy shot of the goal, and also, three guys on the opposing team coming at me at full force.

I hesitate to take the shot and the next thing I know, I'm laying flat on my back.

_Damn._

I quickly stagger up and chase after the puck.

Dallas steals it from whoever had it and keeps it untill the final buzzer sounds.

We won.

.

.

.

After the game, I'm about to leave the locker room when I get stopped by Coach Snyder.

"Cam, can I have a word with you?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"You should have took that shot."

I agree with him. "Yeah, I know. I hesitated."

"In sports, sometimes you need not to hesitate, and just go for things."

I nod.

"This applies in life, too. Just remember always go for the things that you want and don't give up."

I nod again.

"Okay, now get out of here and celebrate with your friends." he tells me, giving me a pat on the back.

I grin and leave the locker room.

Once I get out, I am rewarded with a hug from Ms. Novak.

"Ah, you did great." she compliments, letting me go.

Zig and I bump fists. "Congrats dude."

My eyes narrow down at Maya, who stands beside him.

"Good game." she says and hugs me.

Suddenly, Coach Snyder's advice gets me thinking...

Maybe sometimes I _do_ just need to go for things.

No matter how risky.

And now I'm thinking,_ I'm going to go for Maya._

.

.

.

**September 14, 2012**

**Friday.**

The bell dismissing us from French class rings.

I follow Maya out of the classroom.

"Aye M.," I call out, "I need to talk to you!"

She turns around. "Yeah, Cam?"

"Come here." I say, dragging her to an empty hall.

I cup her cheek with my hand and kiss her (I've missed kissing her).

When I finally remove my lips from hers, I whisper, "_I love you."_

I lean in to kiss her again, and she doesn't reject it.

_Does this mean what I think it means?_

Once I release her, Maya glances over and her mouth draws open a little, like she's speechless.

But not from the kiss...

In the corner of my eye I see a figure standing in the doorway.

I turn around to see Zig standing there.

"Maya," Zig mummers, "How could you? With Campbell?"

Maya pushes herself away from me.

"Zig, I-. We-. It's not what-" she stutters to explain. But Zig leaves.

Maya tries to leave to -what I'm guessing- go after Zig, but I grab her hand.

She instantly breaks away, whips around, and shouts, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry. But didn't you hear me? I said 'I love you'."

"I don't care! I told you that I was happy -finally happy with Zig." She pokes her finger at my chest. " And you ruined everything!"

"Maya..."

"Just leave me alone," She demands and runs out of the hall after Zig.

I rub the point of my chest where Maya had poked with force.

So much for going for it.

I guess she made her choice.

_But what if I can't forget her?_

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

I chase Zig out to the steps of Degrassi.

"Zig, I am so sorry," I apologize.

"Was that what you wanted?" He hollers, "Did you see Campbell and just think you had to have him?"

I shake my head, "Zig, it's not like that."

"Of course it is, Maya...So when were you going to tell me, or were you just not going to. You were just going to lie to me and sneak around with him?"

"Zig, I didn't-"

"Do anything wrong?" Zig says, thinking he finished my sentence. "Yes, you did."

"I wasn't going to say that," I argue. "Can you please shut up and let me explain!"

Zig scoffs.

"First of all," I start, "he kissed me, and no I am not lying. I mean, why would I kiss him if I'm already with someone else."

Zig rolls his eyes, then hisses, "I don't know. Why would you?"

"Ugh," I groan. "I didn't! For Pete's sake, I love you, Zig, why would I ruin what we have?...And over Campbell. No."

"You love me?"

I nod, "So much."

"I love you, too, Maya." Zig admits, grabbing my hands.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you forgive me?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers. "But now I am furious at Campbell. I thought him and I were friends."

"Please don't be mad at him...," I plead.

Zig looks baffled by my suggestion for him not to be upset with Campbell.

I sit down on the steps and Zig does the same.

"Zig, If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad at neither me nor Campbell?"

Zig drops his head down. "You've kissed him before, haven't you?" he guesses, softly.

"Technically, yes."

Zig sighs, "Maya, you're confusing the crap outta me. So you were cheating on me all this time?"

"Oh, no," I deny. "Zig...you remember the story I told you about; the story about camp."

He nods.

"Well, Campbell was _the guy_ I was talking about."

* * *

_**THE END. **__**JK.**_

_**THATS THE END OF PART TWO. REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT PART (PART3): I'M SKIPPING TO AROUND THE END OF JANUARY SO...123...4 MONTH SKIP.**_

_**I'll update on friday or saturday.**_

**OHH AND RINNY, GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT WHEN YOU READ IS CONSIDERED COOL.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Took a lot of effort to think of what to write.**

**Hlskroc your comment had me dying :)**

* * *

**PART THREE**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - NOTHING GOOD HAS HAPPENED YET**

* * *

**January 13, 2013**

**Sunday.**

**Campbell's pov**

I sit at the dinner table with Ms. Novak, Zig, and Maya...

Its been four months since I had kissed and confessed my love for Maya -which Zig had witnessed- and she shot me down.

So, in the end, Zig got the girl, and my heart got broken.

Now, Zig and Maya barely speak to me.

Zig only does when his mom tells him to tell me that dinner's ready, or to ask if I wanted to go to somewhere with them.

Other than that, nothing.

And Maya...seems like never. Nope. She doesn't talk to me at all.

I'm not sure if she ever will again.

I did purposely mean to ruin her relationship, I just wanted her back.

I wanted to know if she could ever feel the same way about me again, so, I just went for it.

I sometimes wish I hadn't.

I continue to poke at the lasagna on my plate.

"Cam, hows hockey going?" Ms. Novak asks.

"Its okay." I rejoin, taking a bite if my lasagna.

"Oh okay." She directs her attention over to Maya and Zig.

_The Golden Couple._

"So, Maya, Ziggy, how are you two going to spend your four-month anniversary this week?" Ms. Novak questions.

"Its next week, mom." Zig states, correcting his mom.

"Yeah," Maya says, "and we aren't sure what we're going to do."

I roll my eyes.

I know how they're going to spend their anniversary...

Having sex.

I don't even want that image in my brain; just thinking about _them_ doing _that_ makes me upset.

Maya. Zig. Naked. Together.

But Maya and I...I wouldn't mind.

Even though I have basically been forcing myself to get over her, I just can't seem to.

I like her still, but I know I can't have her. Ever.

This sucks.

"Ms. Novak," I speak up.

She looks over to me. "Yes Cam."

Showing her my plate, I say, "I'm done."

I stand up, dump my dish in the sink, and

trudge up the stairs.

I walk to my bedroom,

shut the door, and fall onto my bed.

.

.

.

**January 14, 2013**

**Monday.**

I sit in the locker room, listening to the team talk about my love situation.

Two months ago, Dallas was wondering why I had been acting so down and I told him about Maya and I.

That's when he blabbed all about it to the team.

Ever since then, they all have tried to play matchmakers.

They've set me up with numerous girls, all we're just puck bunnies who just flung themselves at me -which as awesome, but not what I wanted.

I wanted a girl who liked me for me and not just because I played hockey.

"Cam, I know a great girl for you." Dallas announces.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not interested, Mike."

"Hear me out, Cam," Dallas pleads, "She's a junior. About your height, brunette, cute, and has a great body-"

"Dallas," I interrupt. "that's not what I want."

"Damn Cam," Luke chuckles, "If you don't want her I'll take her."

The teams laughs. I push Luke, slightly.

"Well, what do you want then, Cam?" Dallas questions me.

I shrug, "I don't know. Like I told you before, 'I don't just care about looks' I also like personality. A girl who is sweet and smart, just an all around great person. someone ho makes me smile, you know?"

Dallas and the guys stare at me, blankly.

Probably like what the fuck is wrong with him?!

I shrug and Dallas bursts out laughing, and so does everyone else.

.

.

.

**January 18, 2013**

**Friday.**

I'm on my way to French class, when I run into a girl, which causes the girl to drop her books.

All three of them.

An algebra 2, chemistry, and history textbook. And a notebook and a pen.

I bend down to help the light brown-haired girl gather and pick up her things.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"Its okay," she shrugs. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

I stand up and so does she. I hand her her chem and algebra book.

"Thanks." she smiles.

"You're welcome," I say. "So, do you really need all of these books? It the end of school."

"No," She shakes her head. "I just don't know what to do with them. My locker's jammed."

"Oh. You can use mine if you want." I suggest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem. You can get them out when your locker gets fixed."

I lead her around the corner of the hall and take her to my locker.

Once we get there, I use the combination to unlock my locker and open it for the girl.

"You can put your books here." I tell her, tapping an empty shelf at the top of my locker.

She sets her history and chemistry book on the shelf.

"That's it?" I question her.

"Yeah," she nods. "I kinda need my algebra book for homework, tonight."

"Okay, where are you going now?"

"English."

"Sophomore?"

"Yes."

I reach at the bottom of my locker and grab my english book.

"If you have Mrs. Newman, you're going to need this." I say, handing her the book.

She thanks me and promises to give it back after class.

I shut my locker. "So, are you new?" I ask, looking at the girl.

"Yeah I guess. I was new on Monday."

The girl looks me into my eyes and then it hits me: this girl was actually cute.

Straight, light brown hair. Blue eyes. Cute smile with dimples.

I give the girl a smile and ask, "Do you know where your english class is, cause if you don't, I'd be glad to miss a few minutes of French to take you there."

(I'm not really trying to flirt or anything, I just really don't want to go to French)

"No," the girl declines. "I know where my class is."

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Now we're late...," I pronounce, "I'll walk you there anyways."

.

.

.

I arrive to Mrs. Ard's classroom 12 minutes late.

I knock on her door and wait for her to open it.

The door swings open.

"Why are you late to my class, Campbell?" Mrs. Ard asks.

"I was showing a new student to Mrs. Newman's classroom."

Mrs. Ard crosses her arms.

"Mhmm" she hums as if she doesn't believe me.

"Honest." I say, slipping passed her and going to my seat.

.

.

.

I stand at my locker when the girl from earlier walks up to me.

"Here you go." She says, giving me my english book.

"Thanks," I grin and put the book back into my locker. "Do you want you your books back?"

"If you don't mind, can I leave them in your locker till Monday. I don't have time to find the janitor and get my bus."

"You could find the janitor, get your locker fixed, and I could drive you home."

"Thanks, but I'm not supposed to get into cars with strangers." she says.

"I'm not a stranger, though. We've met, we've talked. Hi, I'm Campbell." I hold out my hand for her.

She shakes my hand."

"Stephanie," She states, "but I think I'll just wait to Monday."

"Okay Stephanie."

"Okay. Bye Campbell." She says and then scurries away.

I smirk, when she stumbles a bit.

I turn my head, grab my hockey and book bag, and I shut my locker.

* * *

**Last night's episode of Degrassi was FUNNY (well eli's video was) and Adam and Becky's story was sad.**

**I cannot wait for Maya and Campbell's episode next week. LOOKS GOOD.**

**Review, this chapter was short.**

**Oh WELL, Cam meeting Stephanie is all part of the plot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRI I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING . I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.**

**I IGNORED THIS STORY AND MADE A NEW ONE, THEN TRIED TO WRITE THIS...NOTHING.**

**THEN I WATCHED DEGRASSI AND MY WRITER'S BLOCK DIDN'T GET ANY BETTER.**

**IF ANYTHING, I GOT DISCOURAGED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - IT'S A DATE**

* * *

**January 21, 2013**

**Monday.**

**Campbell's pov**

All weekend long, my mind would drift off to thoughts of the clumsy girl I had met on friday.

_Stephanie..._

It was weird because I had just met her and instantly clinged to her.

I had told Dallas and the guys that I wanted a girl who was nice, funny, cute, and not puckbunny.

And POOF! I found one the next day.

I'm not really sure if I like her, but I might.

If I were to ask Stephanie out, I wouldn't think of her as a rebound from Maya; it just be a chance for me to see if I can connect with the girl.

.

.

.

I stand at my locker when I see Stephanie approaching me.

I know that she's just coming over her to get her books so I reach to the top shelf and grab them.

She grabs the books and smiles, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I say. "Janitor open your locker already?"

"Yeah," she nods. "My jacket was just caught, but he fixed it."

"That's good."

"Yes. It is."

We stand there at my locker for seconds, not saying a word.

_Ask her, Cam! _

_Just do it!_

"I need to ask you something." We both blurt out simultaneously.

We both laugh at how weird that was.

"You first." I tell Stephanie, dreading to hear what she wants to ask me.

"Okay," she breathes. "I know that I really don't know you that well but I was wondering - wondering if maybe... maybe you'd like to go out sometime." I stare at her in shock.

Did she just asked me out?

Well I guess that works too...

She continues when I say nothing. "I'm sorry if I'm being so forward, because I haven't really been here that long and you're like the nicest guy I've met at this school; but I understand if you don't want to considering that you barely know -"

I cut her off, " I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?!" she shrieks, wide-eyed and with a bright smile.

Her reaction makes me smile. She seems excited. I am too, I'm just not being as expressive.

"Yeah." I say, "and to be honest, I was going to ask you first."

"Oh, I should've let you go first. Would have saved me from almost having an anxiety attack."

I chuckle, "Ha. I'm sorry."

"Its okay...So when do you want to have our date?"

"Saturday? Little Miss Steaks?"

"I don't know where that is..."

"I'll drive you."

Stephanie and I exchange phone numbers, then head to class.

As I walk away, I begin to wish it was Satuday...LIKE NOW.

.

.

.

**January 22, 2013**

**Maya's pov**

**Tuesday.**

I sit in geometry listening to Mrs. Prewitt teach us about perpendicular bisectors.

But all I here is _BLAH BLAH BLEH._

I want to get out of here, get through French, then I am free to run away with Zig.

"Get out your compasses and try this out yourselves!" Mrs. Prewitt demands.

I grab my compass that lies beside my notebook, and I try to sketch whatevers on the board.

_Gahhh,_ this is so boring!

Theres a tap on my shoulder and I look to the left, it's a girl.

"Can I borrow your compass, after you get done?" The light brown-haired girl asks nicely.

"I uh...yeah sure." I say finishing my arcs, then I hand her my compass.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Well, those were the most words I've exchanged with anyone in this classroom...

.

.

.

**January 25, 2013**

**Campbell's pov**

**Friday.**

Owen, Dallas, Luke, some of the other hockey players, and I sit at our table.

Dallas and Owen are freaking out after I told them that I had a date.

"Dude why didn't you tell us?!" Dallas howls.

I shrug as if I don't really know why I didn't tell the guys.

I did.

I didn't want them butting into my business.

For starters, it's _my_ business.

"What's her name?" Owen questions.

"Stephanie Todd." I state.

"Oh. I don't know her. But I know all Stephanies are cute. Good job, Cam."

I furrow my brows. "That's not true. Not all-. Nevermind. You haven't seen her."

"Where is she," Dallas questions, scanning the cafeteria with his eyes, "Is she in here?"

I keep my mouth shut as I stare at her. She sits across the cafeteria at a table with two other girls; a blond and another brunette.

"Where is she?" Dallas repeats.

"I'm not telling you." I declare, shaking my head.

"Why not?" Dallas whines.

"Because you guys are going to embarrass me and harass her."

"No we wont." they deny.

I do not believe nor trust them.

"Just point her out, Cam," Owen insists, "we wont harrass her. Scout's honor."

Since when the fuck was Owen a scout...

Nevermind.

I actually believe him, so I point over to Stephanie and her friends.

"Ooooh," Dallas sings, "pretty girls. Which is Stephanie? The blond? Or one of the brunettes?"

"One of the brunettes." I answer.

"What color shirt?"

"Black."

Suddenly, Dallas stands up and shouts out Stephanie's name.

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

I sit at my lunch table with Zig and a few of our classmates, when I notice at the hockey table Dallas is standing up and him shouting a name.

He cups his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

He repeats "Stephanie" again and signals a girl to come to him.

The girl stands up and begins walking to him.

Its Compass Girl from geometry class on Tuesday.

I don't know her name but I'm guessing its Stephanie.

I roll my eyes as she gets closer to their table.

Signalling puckbunnies is that easy, huh?

I see Campbell dragging his hands down his face.

I avert my eyes and go back into conversation with the others at my table.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

Stephanie arrives at my table and I prepare myself for humiliation.

"Yeah?" Stephanie says, sounding confused as to why we called her over.

She glances at me and grins; I give her a weak smile.

"So Steph," Dallas starts, "I hear youre going on a date with Campbell here. Is that true?"

"I think so," Stephanie replies.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Stephanie questions Dallas.

Dallas shakes his head lightly, then asks, "Stephanie, do you think Cam's cute?"

"Dallas," I say harshly, hitting him on the arm.

"Let her answer the question."

I look back over to Stephanie, honestly want to know what the thought.

"Yeah." she says, nervously.

I smile.

_Well that a confidence booster._

"Would you do him?" Dallas lets out.

"No." she shoot quickly.

Confidence: gone like that.

The guys begin to laugh until Stephanie adds, "well not right away, anyways."

They shut up and Stephanie and I smirk at each other.

* * *

**REALLY SHORRT.**

**I'M ANNOYED WITH MYSELF.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SORRY it took a while.**

**i'M A PROCRASTINATOR. **

**I hope enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - FIRST DATES AND ANNIVERSARIES**

* * *

**January 26, 2013**

**Saturday.**

**Campbell's pov**

I pull into the drive way of a white and blue house with the numbers 4237 above its garage.

This is Stephanie's house.

I'm taking her to Little Miss Steaks so I didn't get extremely dolled up; just a yellow dress shirt and jeans.

I have to admit, I'm kinda nervous.

Yeah, I've been out with plenty of girls, but I never really got that feeling of nervousness.

Well, maybe, yes I have -but only two girls have had that effect on me.

Mindy: when we we're in the shed on my first night at camp. I was super nervous.

And Maya: she had me nervous all the time.

Other than that, no.

No other girls could really make me sweat, you know?

I park the car, sit there for a second, exhale, then step out of the car.

I walk up to her front door and knock on two knocks, Stephanie swings the door open.

I gasp when I look at her; she looks beautiful in her black skirt and white blouse.

"You look nice," I compliment.

"You too." She smiles, stepping out of her house and shutting the door behind her.

We go to my car and I open the passenger door for her, she gets in.

"So far so good," I think as I walk around to the driver's side and hop in.

.

.

.

We arrive at Little Miss Steaks and we simultaneously exit out of the car and saunter to the entrance of the restaurant.

The car ride was silent and sort of awkward.

We stayed quiet for most of it, only exchanging a few words before diminishing to silence.

The pop music coming from the radio was the only sound afterwards.

As we enter Little Miss Steaks, we are immediately approached by Marisol, a girl who goes to my school.

I smirk at her in that ridiculous cowgirl waitress uniform.

"Hello," she greets Stephanie and I smiling brightly, "I'm Marisol, and I'll be y'alls waitress tonight. Can I show you two to youre table."

I nod softly and she gestures us to follow.

She escorts us to a table with two sits placed on opposite sides of the table so we can sit across from each other.

I pull the chair out for Steph and she sits down.

I'm really trying to be a _gentleman; _open doors and pull out chairs.

I set myself down in my chair and Marisol asks, "Can I get you two started with anything? Water? Tea?"

Stephanie answers, "I'll have water."

"Lemonade." I respond and Marisol nods and trots off.

Stephanie and I sit at the table, still quiet.

"Sooo," I breathe, drumming a soft beat of the table. "How was your day?"

Stephanie pushes her hair back. "It was good I guess. I didn't do much; just watch tv and got ready."

I smile lightly, "Oh cool."

"So how was your day?"

"Uh it was-" My voice cuts off when my eyes wander around the restaurant and I catch sight of a couple.

The couple was young and sat in a booth, laughing and talking.

The boy has black hair and wears blue and white plaid shirt, while the girl has blond hair and glasses and wears white flowy dress with a back jacket over it.

They look happy...They look in love...They look like Zig and Maya? They ARE Zig and Maya!

This must have been their plans for their 4 month anniversary.

Why didn't Zig tell me?! Oh yeah...he hates me.

"It was...what, Campbell?" Stephanie questions, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

I shake my head. "Uh...It was okay. But you know, Steph, I really think we should go eat out somewhere else."

"What?" she says confusedly, the same time as Marisol comes up to our table and places the water and lemonade down in front of us.

"Here you two go," she says sweetly. "Can I get you started off with any food." She sets two menus on our table.

"Sorry Marisol but we were just leaving."

"Huh? Why?"

"That's I want to know?"

"We were going to go somewhere else."

"Um okay."

"Yeah here you go Marisol. Bye." I reach into my pocket and take out my wallet, then pull out a $10 and render it to her.

I know that's a lot considering she didn't even really "serve" us, but I don't really care how much I give her, I just want to get the hell out of the restaurant.

Marisol thanks me and I grab Stephanie's hand and swiftly try to guide her to the exit undetected by Maya and/or Zig.

We're possibly 20 feet away from the front door and I lose my grip on Stephanie's palm.

I look back, hoping that she's following behind me, but then I discover she had stopped on her own.

I exhale deeply and jog back over to her.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, then say, "C'mon let's go."

"Hey Campbell look. Isn't it those two niners from that one band?" She questions looking over directly at Maya and Zig.

I do not answer her; this is exactly what I did not want to happen. I didn't want to get sidetracked on my date with the Maya and Zig relation ship.

"Umm," Stephanie hums. "What's it called? Something weird. Wh-. Whisperhug. Yeah that's it!"

I shake my head and grab her hand again. "Okay. Now that you figured that out, lets go."

She yanks her hand from mine and insists on saying "hello" to them; I sigh, annoyed by her actions.

All I wanted..._ALL I FUCKING WANTED_, was a peaceful date with a nice girl, not 5 seconds of a date, then a little chat with two people who hate me.

Stephanie begins walking over to Maya and Zig, and I reluctantly follow slowly behind.

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

I am at a table in Little Miss Steaks with Zig. We're on our 4 month anniversary.

We planned on doing the classic dinner and a movie thing. We couldn't come up with anything else.

I know 4 months is a long time for a teenage couple to be together and for most it's the marker for sex if they havent did "it" already, but Zig hasn't brought it up and neither have I.

I've actually never thought of having sex with Zig, yet - even though I said I loved him - I don't think I could give up something _that_ special to me to him only after 120+ days of dating...

But there was a time when I was willing to possibly give it up someone..._Cam._

At camp, with Cam, I had thought about it several times during our two-week relationship.

If he would have asked I would have most likely accepted.

After all, I was in love with him.

.

.

.

So as I sit in the booth with Zig, I notice a familiar looking girl in a black skirt and white blouse trotting up to Zig and I.

And slowly walking behind her is...Cam.

Is he dating her or something? If so, why are they coming up to our table?

Zig and I direct our attention to the girl who is now standing in front of our booth.

"Hi," she greets, smiling at us. "Aren't you two in Whisperhug?"

Zig and I nod. "Yeah," he responds.

"Oh you guys are cool, " the girl squeaks, "I've never _seen _you guys perform but I saw a video of y'all on FaceRange. You guys were great."

"Um...thanks."

_Looks like we've got ourselves our first groupie..._

I shift my eyes off of the girl and onto Campbell; he looks awkward and uncomfortable.

His hands are shoved into his pockets and he's looking down at his feet, trying not to look up at us.

I feel bad for him in a way.

After the "incident" with him admitting he loved me, I just ignored him.

I never wanted Campbell to feel bad, I didn't really hate him, I was just really upset.

And I know Zig doesn't talk to him anymore, but I don't know how their home life is.

Zig swore that he wouldn't be cool with Cam anymore.

I wonder what that did to him, not having any friends anymore (except his hockey douches and slutty puck bunnies).

Zig and Cam were supposed to be friends, like brothers, and I ruined that to the point where they can't even stand to look at each other.

My eyes flicker back over to the girl as she continues, "So are you two dating?"

We -me and Zig- nod.

"How long?"

_Damn, she's quite...nosy? _

But we tell her "four months" and she says, "Aww. That's so sweet -you two are cute together. Campbell and I are on our first date. Do you guys know him?"

We nod in response.

"How do you guys know each other?" Stephanie questions.

"Umm," I pause. I don't really want to share the details of how I know Campbell to his date.

"He's my billet brother," Zig blurts, sort of saving me, "and he's in Maya's French class."

"Okay," Campbell sighs, his voice sounding hoarse, "Stephanie, I think we should go."

"Campbell, you didn't tell me that his family was billeting you."

"Didn't come up." Cam says flatly.

"So you two must be like best friends."

"Not really," Campbell says aloud and the girl giggles.

I suddenly realize that's Compass Girl, Stephanie from my math class.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

As Stephanie drones on and on in conversation with Maya and Zig, I get even more frustrated with her.

Talking too much is a turn off, especially when the girl is rambling to my ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend, my billet brother who hates me.

"Okay Stephanie, I think we really should go now." I say.

She nods, "Okay bye you guys."

Maya and Zig dismiss her, and Stephanie and I leave the restaurant.

I unlock my car being a good enough distance away and she and I get in.

I shut my door and start the car, then Stephanie asks, "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to get this date over with," I comment internally.

"I don't know," I say aloud, "lets just get a quick bite at Chili's and then I'll take you home."

Stephanie agrees and I start my drive to Chili's.

.

.

.

The rest of the date was fine. She's a nice girl but I don't think there's going to be another one.

I pull into her driveway and -still being a gentleman- I walk her to her front door.

"Well that was fun." Stephanie smiles.

"Yeah, it was." I lie.

"Okay well goodnight." she says, leans up and kisses me softly on the lips.

My eyes widen; I am stunned a bit, but kiss her back.

After 10 seconds, she breaks the kiss and bites her lip.

"Bye." she says flirtatiously as turns around, unlocks her front door, and goes into her house.

I stand on her porch for a while, then go back to my car.

Oh boy...That was definitely the best part of this horrid date, but still, I don't think theres gonna be another.

* * *

**NOT THE BEST ENDING BUT YEAH, REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: i THINK I CAN GO BACK TO UPDATING THIS ON A REGULAR AND NOT EVERY RANDOM NUMBER OF DAYS...**

**UM iT TOOK ME 3 HRS TO TYPE ONLY 1,000+ WORDS...i guess thats better than a week.**

**ENJOY, my friend said she liked it.**

**So it should be good.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE**

* * *

**Campbell's pov**

**(Same day)**

I lay on my bed with the laptop set down on my lap, on FaceRange.

One new notification pops up at the top and I check it. It says: "Stephanie Todd has tagged you in a post.

I click it and sigh at Stephanie's last status update:** Had the most PERFECTIST date ever with - Campbell Saunders !**

The comments below make me grimace: "Lucky!", "You two would be adorable together", "What did you two do?", "When did y'all start dating?", "You two make a cute couple!".

I wasn't too excited by the thought off people thinking that Stephanie and I were now a thing.

My date wasn't all that great as I thought it'd be at first.

At first, I thought it'd be good, but by the end, I was just frustrated and annoyed by Stephanie.

Yes, Stephanie's a pretty and funny girl, but I just wasn't feeling it; maybe seeing and talking to Maya and Zig on their anniversary date had thrown me off.

I don't know...

_Bing! _I have one new IM from Dallas.

**Dallas: So...I hear your date with Stephanie went PERFECTIST! LOL :)**

**Me: HA HA very NOT funny -_-**

**Dallas: Yes it was funny. But how did your date go?**

**Me: It was going great until I saw Maya and Zig on their date.**

**Dallas: NO! What happened?!**

**Me: I freaked out and tried to get us the fuck out of there as soon as I could.**

**Dallas: Did you?**

**Me: Almost. Stephanie stopped and went over to talk to them.**

**Dallas: Youre joking right? No she didn't!**

**Me: Unfortunately, she did...She stopped and went to their table, dragging me along. It was awkward as shit to have to stand there and have them stare at me.**

**Dallas: Man that sucks.**

**Me: Yes it does, and I that why I don't think Stephanie and I are going to work out.**

**Dallas: Just after that? You're not gonna give her a chance.**

**Me: I don't know. I'm just not really feeling her as much as I did earlier today.**

**Dallas: Let me guess...Maya?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Dallas: Once you saw Maya and Zig together. You were determined to leave. Why not stay and just ignore them?**

**Me: I don't know. I just thought it'd be awkward.**

**Dallas: Why would it be awkward? **

**Me: I already said I don't know...**

**Dallas: Okay. Well here's my input, I think you still have a thing for Maya. That's why you couldn't stand the sight of her and Zig together.**

**Me: Dallas, I don't like her anymore!**

**Me: I'm over Maya.**

**Me: And she's clearly over me**

After a minute of Dallas not responding, I shoot him another message.

**Me: You don't believe me, do you!**

**Dallas: lol. The question is do you believe yourself?**

I pause for a second.

**Dallas: If you did truly believe that you were over Maya, you wouldn't have tried to elaborate that more than once. You would have stated it, then waited for me to reply...Cam I think we both know that you still have feelings for her and the fact that she's dating Zig is just awkward for you. Youre sort of stuck in the middle. And it might be like that for her too. Just talk to her. Try and clear the air with her. And Zig too. There's no way you are going to survive the rest of your time there if you don't.**

**Me: I think you're right. Tomorrow, I'll try to talk to them.**

**Dallas: Good.**

.

.

.

**Maya's pov**

Ms. Novak parks the car in front of my house and I begin unfastening my seatbelt.

"I hope you had a nice time on your date." Ms. Novak says, turning her head to the back seat and smiling at me.

"I did," I answer. "Bye Ms. Novak, bye Zig." I open the car door.

Zig opens his door too, and insists, "I'll walk you to your door."

We both shut our doors and Zig grabs my hand and escorts me to my front door.

"I really did have a great time." I tell Zig.

"Yeah, minus Campbell and his date coming up to our table. That sucked. He was probably trying to ruin our date."

I still stand where I do...

I don't like this; it seriously is all my fault that Zig now hates his billet brother.

And Campbell, is obviously feeling out-of-place.

"Zig, I can tell that wasn't what Campbell wanted," I say, "...I think we should put this all behind us. I want you to make an effort with Cam. Please try to be his friend again."

"WHAT," Zig growls, letting go of my hand, "why should I?! If you don't remember, that fucker tried to break us up."

"I-I do remember, but I still don't think we should hold it against him."

"I'm not going to forgive him for kissing my girlfriend."

"You don't have to fully forgive him. I just don't want you to always give him the cold shoulder. Do you know how that probably makes him feel?"

"Why do you care how he feels?!" Zig questions me harshly.

I sigh, "Believe it or not, Campbell and I were friends - like actual friends - before all this madness happened, and I do still care about him, but only in a way where I just don't like to see him upset. I cant help but feel like the war between you and him is all my fault - mostly because it is all my fault; if I weren't here, then you two would have no reason to hate each other."

Zig exhales a long breath, then compromises with me. "Okay, if you want me to try to forgive Campbell, I will, for you. But if he ever tries to kiss you again, I will cut his fucking head off."

I smile, "Quit it, Mr. PottyMouth. And thank you."

I wrap my arms around Zig's neck and he wraps his hands around my waist.

I lean into him and plant a small kiss on his lips.

Zig chuckles, "I waited four months for that?"

"Shut up," I shoot playfully, then going in to kiss him more deeper than I had in the other weak, kindergarten kiss.

After maybe a minute, I hear the front door creak open and I turn my head from Zig's mouth and to the door.

Oh shit.

There stood Katie in the doorway, arms crossed, scowling expression, foot tapping.

.

.

.

**Campbell's pov**

I laid in my bed still, watching a little television, when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say loudly enough for the person on the other side to hear me.

I had expected Ms. Novak to walk in, but to my surprise, Zig trotted in.

"Hey Campbell," he greets me softly, walking over to my desk and taking a seat.

"Hello?" I greet him back, extremely perplexed as to why he had come in my room, but I'm sort of glad. Maybe I can apologize to him.

"Look Cam, I'm not really a big fan of you after you kissed my girlfriend and all, but I guess if Maya can forgive you, I can try, too."

So Zig and Maya don't completely hate me anymore. This is great! Things can finally go back to normal (well back to before Zig knew).

"Thanks Zig. I promise to not get in the middle of you and Maya anymore. From now on, we all can be friends, right?"

Zig nods, "Right."

I smile to myself. "Cool"

Zig hops out of the chair and announces that he is going to go back to his room and go to sleep; he tells me bye and he walks out of my room.

* * *

**It was short-ish. ENDING SUCKED A BIT, but REVIEW! My happiness depends on it.**

**-MFFITS**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: Dangerously short chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - FEEL WHAT I FEEL**

* * *

**January 28, 2013**

**Monday.**

**Maya's pov**

I step out of Katie's car and make my way up to the front door of Degrassi.

I am immediately escorted in by Zig, who seemed to pop up out of no where.

He opens the door for me and we both walk in together.

Yes, Tori has not said anything in months but she doesn't have to.

I can tell she still is not okay with us my the scowling look she is giving Zig and I.

Zig snakes his arm around me as we walk and I know he did it just to piss Tori off.

I see her release a huff and then stomp away.

We both chuckle at her obvious jealousy for the two of us.

As Zig and I walk to my locker he says, "So Maya, guess what?"

"What?" I guess, giving him a small grin.

We reach my locker and apply the combination.

"Well I-" Zig starts but I cut him off.

"Hold on."

I swing my locker open and pull out my thick literature book, biology book, a notebook, and a pen.

"Could you?" I say, gesturing him to shut my locker for me.

He closes my locker and I thank him. "Thanks. So what's the news?"

"I did what you asked. I talked to Campbell and forgave him. Now we are all cool."

"Really!" I shriek, throwing arms around Zig, hugging him without dropping my books.

This is great! Now we can go back to normal and there will be no anger towards another or silent treatments.

Zig and Cam will be friends again; Cam and I will be friends again.

I let go of Zig and smile, "Thank you so much for putting this behind all of us, Zig. I'm going to forgive Campbell right now."

I'm about to abandon Zig to search for Cam, but Zig grabs my arm.

I look down at my arm and his hand griping it.

"Theres no need to do that Maya," Zig tells me, letting go of his hold on me. "I already told him you forgive him. Lets...let's just go to class."

I try to soothe my arm as I say, "But I-"

"He already knows," Zig assures, interrupting me. "...And even though I said we can all be friends, I don't want you to be around him alone. I don't want him to try to steal you away from me again."

"He wont," I retort.

Zig sighs, "How do I know that? I don't know how he feels; I don't know how you feel. What if you two are alone again, and you two remember. Remember how much you liked each other before."

"That wouldn't happen," I wrap my arms around him yet again. "I am completely and utterly in love with you, Zig, and I don't think anything can change that."

Zig smiles at me and I say, "Let's go to class."

.

.

.

Campbell's pov

RRRing!

Everyone in biology rises from their seats and exit out of the room.

I grab my book and leave out the door, making my way to my locker.

I am stopped by two skater looking guys.

They give me high-fives and congratulate me on dating the new girl.

(Something I am not doing).

"She's totally hot, dude!" One yelps.

"Yeah, congrats Cam." The other cheers.

I say "thanks" and in following, roll my eyes.

Stephanie and I are not going out.

Having one date does not make a pair dating.

I go to my locker, open it, and am approached by the brown-haired girl currently known as Campbell Saunders' new girlfriend to the whole entire school.

Or Stephanie.

She leans her body on the lockers beside me.

"I thought our date went good...," she croaks. "Why haven't you texted me back?"

I shake my head. "I don't know."

I really don't have a good enough reason to tell Stephanie why hadn't texted her, or talked to her, or why I didn't like her.

I can't just say, _'I wasn't feeling our date, so I decided to never contact you again'_.

That would just make me seem like some sort of douche.

Stephanie bites her lip. "There must've been something that I did wrong that had made you not like me anymore. Is it because of my status and how everyone thinks were dating now."

"No," I deny, "it's not that. It's just during our date. Something happened and I started thinking about my ex."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't exactly dump me for someone else, but we did break up and she did start dating someone else. And they had seemed to hate me, but I guess she and he dont...hate...me anymore. I dunno. It's complicated. Just know it's not you, its me."

"Oh." Stephanie repeats. "Are you not over her or something?"

"I thought about it a lot and I'm not sure. I may be; I may not be."

Stephanie smiles, "I can get your mind off of her."

"How?"

She leans up and gives me a kiss on my lips, same as after our date on Saturday, but more passion was placed into it.

.

.

.

Maya's pov

When the bell rang, I gave Zig a goodbye kiss, then sauntered into the hallway to look for Campbell and give him a personal apology.

I walked into the 10th grade hallway and spotted Campbell sunk in a lip lock with Stephanie.

Suddenly, my heart sank.

It felt as if my unknown feelings of jealously had finally set in.

I found myself wanting Campbell away from that girl, and anger rose in my body.

For some reason my brain dreamt up a scene: _I clenched my fists and dashed over to Stephanie and Campbell. I broke up their make out fest by giving Stephanie a hard shove, causing her to fall down. She shot curse words at me, but I blocked them out. I turned to Campbell - who looked shocked - , gripped his shirt, and pulled him closer to me."_

_I still love you, Cam." I whispered and stood on my tip-toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips._

I quickly shake my head, wondering why I was feeling these emotions, and also wondering why I had just conjured up this vision.

Was I jealous of seeing Campbell kiss another girl?

Did I still have feelings for Campbell?

If the answer was 'yes' to these questions, what would I do about these feelings?

I still love Zig...but I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! Just to let you all know, I kinda don't like Camaya anymore (honesty) and that is why I'm sort of stalling on updating this. But I will get through...:/ **

**Maybe I'll learn to love them again (most likely not)**


End file.
